


Fifty Shades of Vin

by StoriesForMonday



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Erotic Electrostimulation, Face Slapping, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Temperature Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesForMonday/pseuds/StoriesForMonday
Summary: Vinny licked his lips pausing to consider his options before he replied. When he spoke it became apparent that he had decided to indulge, the conversation piquing his interest. “So are you the S or the M?”Vin learns to give Mr Grey a run for his money.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where to start on the notes for this, had the idea rattling around and some half finished chapters so decided to really give it ago. 
> 
> For now all I will say is Dom Vinny is officially my ultimate weakness! 
> 
> This sort of an introduction chapter and the ones going forward will be a lot more specific and smutty. Let me know what you think and if you think there are any specific kinks that should be explored! Thanks for reading :)

(Introductions)

Ricky had no idea how it had gotten so far. He had wanted to stop the world from turning as another sip of whisky set his throat on fire. The club was poorly lit with black walls and floors that did little to help the overhead lights. He was almost sure that the lack of fluorescent bulbs was to stop the stains on the furniture being obvious to the patrons who had stumbled through the unmarked blood red door on the street. Though, it seemed unlikely the people who were fucking in the back room of a sex club were worried about dirt. Ricky felt nauseous at the thought but he didn’t make any move to leave. A distorted version of the crowd watched him from the harsh chrome behind the bar. “Have you been bad? Do you need to be punished?” A voice hissed at him cutting into the daze he had fallen into. The words sent a jolt through his body - the physical reaction was almost instant. 

He was bad. He was terrible, in fact. Ricky nodded thinking about the man waiting for him at home. The thought of Vin’s face at the forefront of his mind as a stranger traced his fingers over his back almost had him crawling out of his skin. Like everyone hiding something he couldn’t deny the guilt bubbling beneath the surface as he attempted to rationalise his own innocence. “I’m not looking for anything” He replied to the man beside him, his eyes focused on his drink. The lying had started with one simple one in a coffee shop a few months prior. Cole had tapped him on the shoulder with the same smile that had always worked on him and the room was transported to a time when he would have done anything for that particular man. Flustered with every memory that came back he had introduced Vinny to his former lover as just a friend. And boy, that had been a big first lie to start on.

Cole had studied Vin as if he was a piece of art on display. The small looks he gave Ricky said everything without uttering a word. This guy - you chose this guy really? He could just imagine the judgement in his tone if he were to ever say it outloud. They were polar opposites in almost every way - it couldn’t have been more stark. And in the silences Rick couldn’t help but think about their time together; the whips, chains and everything else that had been used against him for those few months. Seeing him that day had been like a bolt from the blue questioning where that certain part of him had gone. The part that wanted nothing but to submit to something, someone else. The part that wanted to relinquish all control and become consumed by the rush of feeling powerless. It was strange how people could have a hold on you long after they’ve left.

The bruises fade but sometimes you can catch a glimpse of them in the mirror disappearing again if you try to focus. A glitch in the matrix to remind you of someone who had control over you at one point. Vinny had raised an eyebrow questioningly at him but Ricky had tried to brush it off. It was a past life. He was happy. He had nothing at all to complain about. He was in love in a way he had never quite imagined he could love another person. And how could he not - Vin was the perfect partner. It had been as if the stars had aligned when they’d first met. On paper they were everything he could have hoped for but there was a sudden niggling doubt from the moment he set eyes on Cole again. Perhaps, things were a little too perfect. He needed something else, some kind of darkness to balance out all the light. Each time he had tried to say something he had caught himself in the act. 

Vin had never shown any interest in being rough when he had tried to push him to be more dominant before. Ricky had wanted to share it with him - to let Vinny see every single part of him but something had held him back. A worry that it would push him away lingered in the back of his mind. It made no sense. It was a completely irrational fear yet it still felt like a risk. He looked for outlets to his predilections, though in that moment in that club he felt like he was being suffocated by the white lies he had been telling. “Are you sure?” The man beside him hadn’t moved away, instead ordering a drink and sitting down. “I mean you’re here after all.” Ricky pulled himself to his feet and it felt as if the whisky had hit him all at once, his gait feeling unsteady against the sticky floors. “This is wrong, I need to go home, I can’t be here. I can’t do this.” 

His voice was a raspy, slurred mess matching his unstable state. He had gotten to the point of drunkenness when he started over thinking after all of the avoidance. He knew he shouldn’t have been lying about where he was. He knew he shouldn't have been in a seedy bar listening to pounding music and the sound of violence and getting turned on by its proximity. He shouldn't have been imagining what it would have felt like to be dragging into the one of the back rooms and tied up. The specificity of the fantasies meant it was time to go. As he rushed to get out of the building; the various rooms he walked through were spinning in his disorientated state. He imagined that eyes full of judgement were watching him as he escaped out onto the street. They all knew what he had been there for and what he wanted; the anonymity had done nothing to ease the sense of wrong.

Cars rushed past him as he moved towards the edge of the pavement flagging down a cab. Ricky threw himself into the back seat of the first car to stop for him. He wasn't entirely sure if the address he’d blurted out was correct but the driver seemed to understand it pulling out into the busy traffic. Pausing to rest his head in his hands Ricky let the rapid breaths escape his lips into the small space as he attempted to sooth the shame weighing heavy on his chest. Each time he had been there he had sworn it would be the last but it was as an invisible string had him tethered, pulling him back in. Ricky heaved himself up leaning back against the headrest to take stock of his current situation. He felt like the worst person on the planet but maybe it was the booze condemning him to spiraling out of control. 

Life had started to finally make sense. He was with someone who loved him and would have done anything to make him happy. The person looking back at him in the rearview mirror looked like a ghost of his former self. His pale skin was glistening with sweat and strands of ink black hair were clinging on. There was no way he could go home in that state and not raise any questions about where he had been. Despite this he knew that home was exactly where he needed to go. He lifted the edge of his shirt sleeve to dab at his face, tucking his hair back in place and did up the zipper on his jacket. He was the picture of presentability feeling rotten at the core and ready to go back to where he belonged. Ricky wondered if something inside him was broken that he wanted so desperately to feel release through physical pain. Perhaps he should have enjoyed Vinny's considered touch rather than feeling like he was missing something. 

When Ricky opened the front door he could hear the TV blaring in the living room but there seemed to be complete darkness everywhere else. He crept to the doorway to find Vinny asleep on the sofa with his arms wrapped around himself and his long hair covering his face. On the coffee table a candle flickered, burning out illuminating their untouched dinner; the wax pooled inside telling exactly how long he had been waiting. His breath hurt as Ricky collapsed at the armrest, sinking to his knees as if silently asking for forgiveness. He pressed his chin against the edge, running his fingers through Vinny’s hair pushing it away from his sleeping face. He looked perfectly content amongst the chaos though his mood when he awoke was still to be seen. “I’m so sorry” The words were whispered, drowned out by the action sequence on the screen. 

In the silence Ricky moved around their house attempting to sober up, settle back in and calm his fraying nervous system. The steam filled the bathroom as the water cascaded down over his body cleansing him but still leaving his evening lingering in his mind. He thought about the man that had approached him at the club, the way he had been able to figure him out without so much as a word. It had been momentarily thrilling. The way he had looked him up and down with a sultry haze in his eye that was impossible to misinterpret. He had sensed him undressing him and Ricky certainly didn't miss the slow swipe of his tongue across his lips. He knew he shouldn't have cared. It should have been a fleeting ego boost and nothing more but there was something inside him that'd ached to follow his libido towards that heady, primal temptation. 

Ricky wrapped a towel around his waist surprised to find Vinny pacing at the foot of the bed when he stepped out of the bathroom. He was scowling with his gaze focused on his feet debating where to start. He paused to look up at Rick awkwardly standing by the door of the ensuite. “So are you going to tell me where you were?” He stopped, stilling mid-step deciding against just letting it slide. Rick cleared his throat attempting to remember which story he had used on the way out of the door that night. "It took a lot longer to film, we kept having to retake shots and then the lighting wasn't correct and we had to redo the whole thing...you know how it is, I'm sorry" Ricky hoped his voice sounded as calm as it did in his head as he slowly crept forward towards Vinny. He looped his arms around his waist pressing against him hoping that would soften his mood. "You should have called" Vinny pouted giving in to his warmth and his lips against his jaw leaving feather like kisses. 

"Let me make it up to you" Ricky muttered in his ear. "And anyway your clothes are wet now away...you should take them off" he purposely let his hair drip onto Vin's shoulder dampening his jumper. He rolled his green eyes giving a sleepy smile, he had been determined not to back down too quickly but it was far too tempting. Ricky was grasping at his cock through the fabric between them urging him to react while covering his skin in kisses. His lips felt warm against him in an intoxicating contrast to the cold droplets of water being dusted across his neck. The towel around his waist was barely holding onto his hips and Vinny couldn’t help but watch as it slid down exposing more and more of Ricky’s skin. It was a slow burn that turned into dizziness as he watched Rick sink to his knees looking up at him with a sly smile. He pulled down Vinny's sweats with no hesitation exposing him to the cool air in the room - goosebumps raising across his skin.

He shuffled forward on his knees peering up with wide blue eyes. "What should I do?" Each word lingered in the air as Vin looked at him with curiosity. "What would you like?" Ricky asked again, not moving, his hands flat against his thighs. Vinny cleared his throat, running his fingers through the tangled mess of curls framing his face. "Well you're on your knees and my cocks out, so it's not rocket science." He shrugged his shoulders before he pulled his hoodie off. "Come on, please" Ricky's pleading tone had him hot under the collar not that he would admit it. It also left a strange taste in his mouth. There was something different about the man in front of him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "It starts with an 'S' and ends with an 'uck it’...'' Vinny held out his palms as if to ask if it was good enough. "Okay" Ricky smirked in response, wrapping his fingers around his cock. 

A gasp escaped the younger man's lips as he firmed up his stance leaning back against the bed frame for support. Rick bent his head forward tracing his tongue over the tip as a test, his hand working his length as the blood began to rush. He placed a kiss below Vinny's navel following the trail of fine hairs that led to his cock not teasing this time taking him deeper into his mouth. "Fuck Ricky" Vin groaned tilting his hips forward towards the welcoming warmth and wetness. He didn't stop pushing towards the point of resistance when usually Rick would have pulled back but for some reason this time he didn't. He just looked up, his hands clasped together behind his back surrendering himself. His throat convulsed around Vinny's cock as it hit the sensitive flesh deep inside him. He always tried his best to fight his gag reflex but had never been entirely successful using his hands to pick up the slack.

Ricky made no move to stop, sliding his lips to the tip leaving Vinny’s cock glistening with his spital. Instead of slowing he moved to the same depth again, the gutteral sound he made convinced Vin to pull out of his mouth entirely. "What are you doing?" His voice was ragged as he got his breath back and stepped out of reach. “I’m doing what you told me to do” Rick’s voice was hoarse but his actions were more than clear. He reached out stroking Vinny’s cock as he inched closer again but found himself being stopped. “No you’re not.” Vin reached for his clothes from the edge of the bed - a signal that he was done with whatever was happening between them. “You didn’t like it?” Ricky raised his eyebrows playing innocent in a way that was entirely unbecoming in Vinny’s eyes. “Is that what he’s into?” The question cut through any confusion about what had upset him. “Whoever it is you’re fucking behind my back? Was that a move he likes or something?” 

“It’s just a fucking blow job Vinny. I thought you’d like it, isn’t that what most guys want?” Ricky finally admitted defeat standing up to try and reason with him. “That’s not what this is, it’s a fucking personality transplant Ricky. We’ve been sleeping together, who knows how long, and you suddenly have new moves?” He gave him a venomous look before heading towards the door, flinging it open with enough force that it crashed into the wall. Rick followed him down the stairs grabbing him by the arm pushing a squirming Vinny against the wall. He planted his hands on either side of his head so he was forced to focus on his captor. “There isn’t anyone else. It’s...Can we just sit down and talk?” Rick let his arms fall to his sides exasperated by how difficult he was finding it to just say the words to Vin. “Can you please just talk to me?” He was pleading again - though it did little to soften Vinny’s expression. 

Ricky intertwined their fingers leading him to the living room sitting cross legged on one end of the sofa facing the other waiting for him to sit down. The towel did not do much to protect his modesty. He wished he had put some clothes on but doubted that Vin would have stuck around for a conversation if he had disappeared. With a sigh and his arms folded across his chest like a teenager being berated he collapsed into the seat facing away from Rick. “I don’t really know where to start or why I haven’t tried talking to you about this before but I’m just going to say it. I’m into...bdsm and it’s something I’d like to try with you if you’d be interested.” Rick cleared his throat pausing to see if his confession had any impact. Vinny had finally turned to face him, folding one leg under his body but his expression hadn’t changed. “You’re into S&M?” He asked with raised eyebrows. “But you didn’t tell me?” 

“When we first...were together I didn’t want to throw you into the deep end, so I thought I’d wait until we’d found our bearings. And it just didn’t seem like something you’d be into and...I didn’t know how to ask.” He was blabbering on simply pleased the words were coming out but stopped in his tracks when Vinny met his eye. “So this whole time you’ve not been enjoying it” It sounded like a strange mix between a question and a statement. “Of course I have, I love you, I love having sex with you. This is…a cherry on top.” Vinny licked his lips pausing to consider his options before he replied. When he spoke it became apparent that he had decided to indulge, the conversation piquing his interest. “So are you the S or the M?” Ricky gave a low laugh, glancing away with embarrassment. “What do you think?” Vinny smirked, nodding his head as if to confirm he knew the answer to his own question. 

“So you want me to dominate you…Be rough, tell you what to do and stuff?” Vinny asked, smiling ever so sweetly at him in soft lighting. An idea glimmering in his eyes. He looked like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth - the perfect image of innocence as filthy thoughts turned over in his mind. “I guess if you’d be interested, we can dip our toes in. See how it goes?” Rick nodded feeling a weight lifting off his shoulders as he settled back against the sofa. He’d done it. He’d let Vinny in to see a part of him that had been hidden for far too long. It felt vulnerable and electrifying at the same time. “I’d love to start now… go reheat my dinner for me, I’m hungry.” Vin demanded. “That’s not…” He began to argue realising that some battles were not to be won. “Fine but don’t start The Walking Dead without me.” He pressed a kiss against Vinny’s cheek as he clambered off the sofa mumbling against his skin. “I love you so much” 

The response was far less romantic but Ricky knew him well enough to know it meant the world coming from Vin. “I guess you’re okay…”


	2. Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Research for what exactly?” Ricky hit the mute button distracted by the on-going sex sounds over their conversation. “This whole being a dominant thing” Vinny turned to face him carefully looking over his checklist, chewing his lip at the ideas he had been collating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we start with flagellation. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

(Trash)

A strange symphony of sounds filled his ears leading Ricky to the living room door. He paused for a moment listening carefully to the voices on the other side - none sounded familiar which only unsettled him further. He had been running errands leaving Vinny to sleep in till mid-afternoon like he usually did at the weekends and it seemed unlikely he would have invited guests over. The noises certainly didn’t sound like people having a polite chat. Grunts, moans and screams could have been a horror movie but there was something about the particular noises that suggested otherwise. With a deep breath he pushed the door open to find the TV on and Vinny staring intently at it. He was sitting cross legged with an inordinately large bowl of popcorn resting on his lap; one hand was casually tossing handfuls into his mouth and the other was gripped around a pen ready to jot down notes. 

On the screen a figure dressed head to toe in latex was servicing the needs of a man in a suit through the bars of a cage. Ricky cleared his throat to announce his arrival pulling Vinny’s attention away from the porno. “What are you doing exactly?” He asked perching himself on the armrest, raising an eyebrow at the disheveled state his partner was in. Vinny looked up at him wide eyed before indicating he should wait a moment. He made a show of slowly licking the salt of each of his fingers, meeting Ricky’s gaze knowing full well it would have his mind going to other things, before putting the bowl aside and lifting the notebook beside him. “I’ve been doing research” He gave a smile that seemed far too sweet for the context he had been found in. Holding up the paper as if to suggest he was proud of the use of his Saturday morning. 

“Research for what exactly?” Ricky hit the mute button distracted by the on-going sex sounds over their conversation. “This whole being a dominant thing” Vinny turned to face him carefully looking over his checklist, chewing his lip at the ideas he had been collating. It seemed endearing and bizarre all rolled into one - though that was the perfect description for the man sitting in front of him. Ricky laughed struggling to find the right place to start the conversation not wanting to shatter too many illusions too early in the day. “Vin, hardcore porn is not going to teach you how to be a Dom. At least it’s not the starting point.” There was a moment of silence as Vinny looked between the television, his scrawled notes and Ricky attempting to piece together exactly where he had gone wrong. “I don’t know what you want from me Rick.” He sighed looking disheartened, tipping his head back in frustration. 

“I want...I think it might be easier if I show you.” Ricky offered his hand guiding Vinny upstairs to their bedroom. He retrieved an unsuspecting suitcase from the back of the wardrobe placing it on the ottoman at the end of the bed carefully unzipping it. Peering over his shoulder as Vin took in all of the various toys and tools that had been stored away right under his nose. He lifted up the riding crop, turning it over in his hand, smacking his own palm startled by the stinging sensation. “Ouch…You want me to hit you with this?” He asked, running his fingers over the angry red mark that had appeared. “Do you want to?” Ricky put the onus back on him. Vinny met his eye, watching something set off sparks in the clear blue pools. He nodded silently for a moment before he vocalised. “I think I do…” He had never considered himself capable of violence but this seemed different. At least he thought it did. 

“It’s complicated...the power dynamic. You’re in charge of how much, how little I feel. It simulates being totally out of control for me but...with a safe word I can stop it if it’s too much. There is a safety net.” Ricky explained hoping it would ease any doubt he had about going too far. “So what’s your safe word?” Vin asked, wondering if he should have brought his notebook upstairs with him to write down the things he was being told. “Dandelion - it sounds ridiculous, I know but in the heat of it you need something that will really stand out that isn’t stop or don’t or something like that” Ricky patiently deconstructed the things he needed to know, placing his arms over his shoulders, muttering softly to remedy the apprehension he saw in Vinny’s expression. “You’re going to do great, and we can stop any time you want.” 

Vin hadn't been overwhelmed by the discussion they’d had about Rick’s desires until he’d found the opportunity to overthink it. He worried he’d fall short - playing a part with no certainty if he was meeting Ricky’s needs while attempting to plaster over all of the things he lacked. He nodded choosing to act cool while taking in the information, still curious as to why anyone might want to be hit with a riding crop in the first place. “So you like it...The pain, feeling out of control?” Vinny traced his fingers over the edge of the suitcase seeing what else intrigued him. “It’s like being completely present but totally suspended from reality at the same time. It’s incredible and hard to describe.” It was more reassurance but from the way Vin appeared to be relaxing, it seemed to be working. He carefully lifted the chunky looking collar, holding it up and squinting to imagine it around Ricky’s neck. 

“Do you want to put that on me?” He stepped forward as if offering himself up. Vinny nodded carefully undoing the clasp at the back before moving to place it around Ricky’s neck. The large silver loop at the front shone in the light and without thinking about it Vin twisted a finger through it tugging so Rick stepped towards him. “What are you thinking?” He wanted to keep the communication going, trying to get into Vinny’s head. “I never really thought I was possessive...but that looks really good on you.” He shrugged his shoulders. "Is it a possessive thing or am I reading it wrong…" He doubted himself at the moment moving his hand away but it only seemed to spur Ricky on who stepped closer. “I’m yours… and in some scenarios in any way you want me.” Vinny leant forward pressing a gentle kiss against his lips momentarily sentimental. 

“Thank you for telling me...sharing this.” He muttered looping his arms around Ricky to embrace him resting his head on his shoulder. “I thought I might have scared you off.” Rick replied quietly, feeling weightless. "You could never scare me off." Vinny assured, kissing his neck, slowly trailing to his lips before he stepped away clasping his hands behind his back. "Strip" His voice was low, a slight growl in his tone which in combination with his stance changed the atmosphere in the room. It felt as if the air had suddenly been sucked out as Ricky followed his instruction, peeling off his t-shirt, followed by his jeans standing in front of Vin in nothing but his boxers. “These too.” He traced the edge of the shorts with the riding crop suggesting he had little patience. “Yes...Master?” Ricky lifted an eyebrow delicately before suggesting something he knew would only irritate him. “I could call you daddy if you’d like” 

“You deserve a strike just for suggesting that.” Vinny grimaced at the thought considering the alternatives. “I think Sir will do for now.” Ricky smiled at him giving a nod as he followed the original instruction to remove his clothes. He marveled at this new side to Vinny. He'd taken to it much faster than he thought and it thrilled him to think that he'd helped coax him out of his shell a little more. There was something special about that, about seeing a part of Vin that nobody else ever had. “Hands on the bed while I decide what to do with you” The words sent a shiver up his spine as he moved around to press his palms flat against the mattress craning his neck to see Vinny’s eyes wash over him while deep in thought. “Are you going to use the riding crop?” He asked, his voice shaking slightly in anticipation of what was to come. 

“Would you like that?” Vinny questioned running the end of it down his spine; Ricky silently nodded his gaze focused straight ahead. “Maybe you should ask really nicely and you might get what you want” His voice was barely above a whisper, he reached out pulling Rick’s hair back so it was away from his face. “Please…Sir” Vinny hummed in approval before striking him across the ass in a controlled manner. The gasp that escaped Ricky’s lips was like music to his ears igniting something in him that wanted to keep going. Vinny struck him again watching the way that his fingers gripped onto the sheets, his jaw clenched, goosebumps across his skin reacting to something entirely in his control. Vin shifted his weight, evening his stance and pausing to tuck his hair behind his ears, smoothing his hands through the tangled mess of curls. 

Ricky felt each stroke move through his body, the pain radiating to take over every conscious thought. The world around him turned into a blur on pause while his focus was on his grip on the bed, the sound of Vinny shifting on his feet and the wait for the next surge of pain. He felt the addictive degradation at the way he had just bent to Vinny's will without any resistance. It seemed familiar, it seemed comforting putting himself into the hands of someone else. The anxiety evaporated for a brief moment while he let Vin take charge of what was to come next. He could feel his cock throbbing in agony for stimulation as the blood rush made him dizzy but didn’t dare make a move without asking for permission. He bit his lip attempting to silence the groan but gave up vocalising his pleasure. "You like that huh?" Vinny asked, content with the sounds he was making. 

“Harder please” Ricky gasped urging him on. Vin smirked at the pleading feeling the rush go straight to his cock, though he was far from done with teasing. Vinny was good at managing the exact weight of each of his hits - it was his bread and butter after all. He could almost switch his brain off building Rick up and down with perfectly measured pain but a strange feeling knotted in his stomach. It was like a switch turning on in his brain. It felt like having an out of body experience, as if he was watching himself, disgusted with what he saw. Ricky was struggling for each breath, his skin red raw with parallel lines, tears escaping past his eyelashes yet his mouth betrayed him as he insisted Vinny keep going. He dropped the riding crop without realising rubbing his eyes, feeling as if the room was closing in on him. "What the fuck am I doing?" He questioned into the sleeve of his shirt barely being about to look at Ricky. "This is too much, I'm sorry." 

Ricky carefully planted a foot to the floor, throwing his arms around Vinny's shoulders so he would finally open his eyes. "Hey you're doing great" He consoled him but Vin seemed unconvinced. "It's too much, you're hurt, you're crying…" The words came out in a rush as he tried to reconcile what he had done, with everything he knew about love and affection. "It'd be pretty worrying if you weren't nervous about hurting me." Ricky laughed, pressing a kiss against his cheek and embracing him tightly before stepping back to meet his gaze again. "You won't go too far, I promise. I can handle it and if I can't I would use the safe word to make it stop." He pushed Vinny's hair away from his face. His doe eyes were wide with fear and shame - a cocktail that dramatically changed his demeanor when he finally spoke. "But I liked it…" 

"That makes two of us" Ricky smiled, glancing down at his almost painfully hard cock. Vinny followed his eyes, his mouth making an 'oh' shape. "We can keep going or stop…It's up to you" He added. Vinny nodded, pausing for a moment to consider which option to go for. The genial tone with which Ricky encouraged him made the decision. "Let's keep going" he confirmed - unsure but willing. "I love you" Ricky pressed a quick kiss to his lips before resuming his position against the bed. "I love you too" Vinny replied while smoothing a hand over his back before using the flat of his palm to smack over the scarlet lines. He went slowly attempting to clear his mind of the doubts building up force as he got his confidence back. The cacophony escaping the other man’s lips vibrating through his body arousing him in a way he had never experienced. He grabbed at Ricky's ass roughly, "Should I fuck you or do you want to suck my cock?" Vinny asked, turning his attention on his belt desperate to release the pressure. 

"Can I suck your cock first please Sir?" He gave a coy glance over his shoulder. Vinny couldn’t help but laugh at how eagerly Ricky had turned, crawling towards him waiting patiently to be told it was okay to go ahead. Vin took a step towards him - moving his jeans out of the way just enough and let his hands fall to his sides. Rick wrapped his lips around the head sending a buzz up his body. "You're so good" Vinny groaned, tipping his head back as he reached out and tangled his fingers through Ricky's hair. The approval encouraged him to keep going, taking Vin's cock deeper into his throat. There was nothing else he could think about or focus on in that moment than the physicality of being there with Vinny over him. The sounds of his pleasure, the feeling of the warmth radiating off his skin and the pulsing caused by each movement of his head. 

Vin roughly pulled out to stop himself from being pushed over the edge - trying to catch a breath. "On your stomach" Following the instructions Ricky laid down on the bed listening to Vinny moving about the room finding the things he needed and stripping off his clothes. He pulled up Rick's hips and nudged his knees apart. "Can I touch myself?" He asked quietly. The aching between his legs had gotten to be too much. He was desperate for friction or for some kind of stimulation. Vinny clicked his tongue as he roughly pushed a finger into his body. "Go ahead" Ricky's hand reached between his legs roughly stroking his cock knowing full he would not last long if Vin kept up at the same pace. He pushed in a second finger to open him up. "Are you going to beg me for it?" His voice was husky as he looped an arm around his waist to meet Ricky's hand, stroking over the head of his cock. Vinny's body was pressed against his, his skin slick with sweat as his fingers worked their magic.

"Please…" Rick gasped as he slowed down. "Please fuck me…" Vinny gave his cock a few hard pumps with a tight fist before he moved back. He ripped open a condom wrapper before rolling it down his length and positioning himself. "Ready?" All Ricky could do was hum in approval, as Vinny pushed into him. Biting his lip he began stroking himself in time with the thrusts totally lost in keeping pace as the room began to swim around him. Vinny's grip on his hips was firm, pulling him back onto his cock. "Cum for me" he growled picking up pace getting closer and closer to his peak. Fucking harder with each passing minute until Ricky could barely keep up. His entire body tightened as the lights danced behind his closed eyes and his release pulled him under. He breathlessly came over the sheets - almost collapsing from the sheer force of it. "Fuck" Vinny pulsed inside him. He barely pulled out grinding as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Vin collapsed on top of the bed - spent and satisfied - pressing kisses against Ricky’s lips as if the world was about to fall apart around them at any moment and it was the last chance he would have. “Are you okay?” He muttered as his eyes washed over the persistent marks on his pale skin. Vinny lifted a blanket from the end of the bed wrapping it around Rick’s shoulders without thinking twice. “I’m okay, a little tired... you did really well” He shifted settling into the covers with a yawn. Vinny sprung back to his feet as reality put itself back together around them. “Can I get you anything, water, something to eat? I can run a bath?” He suddenly felt the need to spoil Ricky with every act of tenderness he could think of. “All of the above sound great.” He responded with a content smile. Vinny nodded turning towards the door being stopped by Rick’s voice. 

“See you didn’t need to do research, you’re a natural” Vin gave a bright smile that changed the light in the room and for a moment Ricky almost forgot what was hidden beneath the surface.


	3. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what do you want?” It was a big question and the answer could have been any number of things. 
> 
> “To tie you up and fuck you apparently…” Vinny replied with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage/restraints this time - let me know what you think! 
> 
> Up next we will have auto erotic asphyxiation/choking ;)

(Restraint)

Vinny tightened his grip on Ricky’s hand as they stood at the edge of the room with their backs to the wall taking in the place they had found themselves. The music thumped through the floors and radiated through their bodies. His green eyes were wide as they scanned the room taking in everything in sight with as much detail as possible. He could feel Ricky watching him with a slight smile but he wasn’t ready to talk just yet. There was so much around them to come to terms with first before he opened his mouth and accidentally put a foot in it. He wasn't completely naive to all the different things that got people off - he'd fallen down enough internet rabbit holes to appreciate that but seeing it in person was an entirely different experience. They'd walked through the red light district in Amsterdam when on tour but even that didn't compare. There was an odd selection of furniture scattered about the room being made use of by the patrons. 

There were people in masks, latex, leather and even some in plaid shirts lost in their own worlds. There was a beautiful girl draped across a chaise, her hands firmly around a leash and her heel pressed square on the chest of a bondage clad man. Her painted red lips were moving, most likely professing words of perfect violence. In the corner another woman sat in a cage waiting patiently for whoever might have the key to free her. There were certainly people having sex, he could hear it faintly under the bass line. Vinny felt his body catching up to his thoughts - a blush appearing across his cheeks as he finally turned to look at Ricky. "This is...a lot" he spoke slowly but realised he hadn't actually managed to say anything. “We can go home” Ricky offered, giving his hand a squeeze to reassure him that there was no pressure. “Can we stay for a little bit?” Vin paused to consider the options intrigued by his surroundings. 

“Of course, let’s get a drink” Ricky indicated to the bar offering a different perspective of the club. Vinny followed him almost tripping over his feet, far too focused on watching the role plays being conducted around him before sitting down on a tall stool. A scantily clad barmaid appeared as if out of nowhere to take their orders, her eyes lingering on Vin for a moment too long as if trying to figure him out. He certainly didn’t look like he fit in there. “Don’t you look perfectly harmless” Her stern expression quickly broke into a smile as she reached forward placing a hand over his. Ricky smirked at her assessment of him before adding his two cents running his fingers down Vinny’s back. “He’s about as harmless a pit viper.” She clicked her tongue turning her attention to Ricky. “Even better...The usual for you, Rick?” The way she said his name was like butterscotch. “Yeah, and a soda for him” 

A tumbler of whiskey was placed in front of him without anyone asking which brand he was after, it only confirmed Vinny’s suspicions about Ricky’s familiarity with the bar. “Rick is it? Have you slept with her? Did you do it here?” There was an edge in his tone that could only have been identified as jealousy but at the same time he couldn’t help but be impressed. Ricky turned to him, intertwining their fingers gently. “I’m only trying to sleep with you.” Vinny narrowed his gaze, taking a sip of his drink. “Cute.” He rolled his eyes before looking over his shoulder at the sound of a whip cracking. “So...What’s your favourite recreational activity?” He asked, deciding to move on from the fleeting tension so they could enjoy their night together. Ricky carefully studied each of the people there before following Vinny’s gaze to the far corner. “Why don’t you tell me what you like the look of?” 

Vinny momentarily looked like a deer in the headlights before, clearing his throat to glance back at what caught his attention. “That looks interesting…” A man was firmly pressed against the wall, his wrists bound high above his head. “Restraints can be fun” Ricky agreed with a nod. “Is that something you’d want to try?” His voice was light as if they were talking about what to pick up for dinner that night. “How does it work?” Vinny asked while chewing the end of the straw in his drink trying to imagine himself berating Rick in the way the dominatrix was doing. He was sure the trash talk he used when playing video games would not be suitable in the bedroom. “Well you have a guarantee I’m not going to disobey you…And you can put me in whichever position you want… like that guy over there” He replied with raised eyebrows and a suggestive smile. 

“It would feel like...using you though, using your body. Would it be fun for you?” Vinny pondered out loud wondering why the thought excited him and worried that he was truly, horribly selfish. Ricky didn’t say a word, light headed at the concern looking back at him. He leant in to kiss him, gently brushing his fingers under Vin’s jaw feeling his pulse beneath the delicate skin. “The fact that you asked that, makes me sure that it would be fun for me. Now why don’t you take me home?” Vinny didn't say a word and stood up offering his hand leading them back out into the night away from the exhibitionist paradise. They drove in comfortable silence, the radio filling the car with throwbacks and music that all sounded too similar to tell apart. Though, Vinny still managed to break out in song changing the lyrics to suit himself and drumming manically against the steering wheel much to Ricky’s amusement. 

It was in the moments of complete, unscripted realism he realised just how much he adored Vin. It wasn’t about the sex or the physicality. Who he was made his willingness to dominate and learn all the more captivating. There was no one else he wanted to be with and in the past few weeks he had become certain. They stumbled through the front door, their lips connected as if it was the only tangible thing in the universe. Vinny roughly pushed Ricky against the wall pulling his jacket off his shoulders unfussed about where it landed. They fumbled their way to the bedroom losing their clothes on route, barely stopping for a breath. "Give me a minute" Ricky leant away indicating that he should wait exactly where he was on the bed as he scrambled to find the various restraints laying them out on the covers where Vinny could study them. 

“So there are a lot of options…Silk, leather cuffs or metal…what do you think?” Ricky pointed to each before quickly demonstrating how they would work. Vinny nodded, running his fingers slowly over the smooth fabric. “Silk sounds good” Ricky placed the other things on the nightstand before pressing a kiss against Vin’s lips. “How would you like me?” He muttered, trailing his lips along Vinny’s jaw, holding onto his shoulders for balance. He could feel the vibration as he hummed considering all of the possible options before eventually replying. “On your back.” Ricky gave a small nod meeting his eye before laying back against the covers letting Vinny hover over him in quiet contemplation. When they normally had sex he’d been able to just let his body just do what came naturally but now he felt like he was overthinking it. 

“You’re supposed to be having fun, try and relax” Ricky gently rubbed his arm trying to pull Vinny back down to earth from wherever he had disappeared to. “I guess I’ve never really thought about it” He shrugged his shoulders and pressed his lips together momentarily looking off into the distance before picking up the silk tie. “What haven’t you thought about?” Ricky urged him to keep talking but Vinny had gotten distracted straddling him, picking up his wrist and tying it to one of the bed posts. “What I want” The words were low as he focused his attention on his other side leaving Ricky unable to move his arms. His eyes were focused on the man on top of him attempting to read his muted expression. Vinny slid a few fingers between the restraint and his skin to make sure they weren’t too tight. “And what do you want?” It was a big question and the answer could have been any number of things. 

“To tie you up and fuck you apparently…” Vinny replied with a smirk before climbing off the bed and pulled off any remaining items of clothing Ricky had left before retrieving the bottle of lube from the dresser. Rick could feel a lump building up in his throat as he felt the atmosphere in the room weighing heavy on him. Vinny looked so nonchalant as he settled himself back on the mattress, nudging Ricky's knees apart so he could sit between them. He slicked Rick's cock stroking his length with a firm grip watching the gasp escape his lips observing what was happening to him. "Do you like that?" Vinny asked in a low voice, enjoying just how quickly he had managed to get him worked up. "Yes Sir" Ricky moaned in responsed feeling his mind being overtaken by one sensation. Vin kept going at a varied pace, rubbing his thumb over the tip as an added measure. 

"I think that's enough for now" Vinny pulled his hand away with a grin turning his attention to pulling his jeans off, followed by his underwear leaving him kneeling naked at the end of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back away from his face before running his finger tips down his neck. He was teasing just because he could. He moved his other hand to grasp hold of his cock, the lube making each stroke as smooth as honey. "You look so good" Ricky mumbled, he couldn't help but smile at the confidence in Vinny's stance. "I've been working out, can you tell?" He chuckled turning to each side, posing slightly not stopping his hand movements as he did so. The need to cum was already pushing against the forefront of his mind but he tried to fight the urge to fuck Ricky then and there. There was still too much teasing to be done. 

Vinny inched closer to Rick again, crawling to lean over him pressing a kiss against his lips. "I'm enjoying this." He chuckled, gently biting his neck. There was a look of mischief in his eyes as he slowly settled into his position, finally starting to let go and enjoy the power he had over his partner. "I can tell!" Ricky laughed with a small shake of the head. Vinny moved lower past his collarbone and down his chest pausing every so often to look up at him. He took Ricky’s cock in his hand before giving him a puzzled expression. “What should I do with this?” He gave it a few pumps with his hand before capturing the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the top knowing it would drive Rick completely wild. He had moved so his feet were flat against the bed, rocking his hips slightly to meet Vinny’s movements but careful not to overwhelm him. 

As quickly as it had started it stopped. Vin pulled away with a devilish smile, leaning back and placing his hands on his thighs. He watched in amusement the frustrated sigh leaving Ricky’s lips as he adjusted to the lack of contact when he had just been on the edge. “You know, I could take a break, maybe I’ll get a snack, play some WoW...You’ll be okay right?” He had half started to consider what was in the fridge as he spoke - not that he would have ever admitted to it out loud. “I’m actually going to kill you.” Rick groaned, straining against the restraints. He was about ready to lunge for Vinny fed up, regretting ever suggesting that they should try bondage. “Patience is a virtue” He continued teasing in a sing-songy voice he knew would irritate Ricky. 

“I’ve created a monster.” Rick joked with a rumbling laugh. His skin glistening under the soft lights as he felt his heart thump against his chest and ring in his ears. He could almost taste the lust on his tongue as he gasped for each breath. “Me?” Vinny gave him the most outraged expression he could muster which would have amused him had he not been quite so desperate to cum. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing” Ricky’s voice was low. He looked at Vinny from half closed eyes before asking in a measured tone. “Do you want me to beg? Do you want me to beg you to let me cum?” Vin felt a shiver run up his spine at the prospect of hearing him plead. He leant down, running his tongue painfully slowly all the way up Ricky’s cock before glancing up at him as if to say ‘you know what to do’. “Please…” he whimpered in response, his voice getting the exact reaction he wanted. “Please let me cum…” 

“Since you’ve been so good…” Vinny hummed in approval working his cock until Ricky was bucking up into his hand in a frenzy unable to stop himself. His body tensed, his eyes closed as his head rolled back against the pillow and a deep groan filling the room as he came in a haze. The intensity completely overwhelmed him as his mind went totally blank in the bliss. He was panting as he rocked his hips in a slow deliberate pace through the final waves of his release. He collapsed completely exhausted against the bed, slowly adjusting to the feelings washing over him before opening his eyes. Vinny had shuffled forward again to kiss him, looming over him with a glint in his eyes. “How was that?” He asked softly, gently pushing the strands of hair away from Ricky’s face as he did so. He could barely speak, simply nodding to indicate his satisfaction. 

Vinny opened the nightstand to grab a condom before he shuffled back to his place between Ricky’s thighs. He grabbed the bottle of lube again, listening to the quiet hiss as he pushed a finger and then two into him teasing him open. When he was ready, Vinny put on the condom and entered him slowly letting his body adjust. Ricky wrapped his legs around his waist wanting more than anything to feel Vinny against him and his warmth enveloping him. “I have been wanting to do this from the minute we left the club” Vinny mumbled as he began thrusting hard and deep building up a tempo for their bodies to collide in perfect time. He pushed Ricky’s knees down against his chest to shift the angle to go faster, holding on the backs of his thighs for leverage, his hips grinding into him with each thrust. Rick’s hands were balled into fists, small whimpers escaping past his lips as he made himself into whatever Vinny needed. 

“You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good.” Each word was growled through gritted teeth as he fucked at a bruising pace. Vinny felt himself pulse, his cock throbbing as a familiar feeling knotted in the pit of his stomach. He felt himself let go, drowning in the ecstasy as his body shook with astonishing amounts of pleasure. Rolling his hips until he couldn't move anymore he let himself fall on top of Ricky, resting his head on his chest as he came down from the high. "That was incredible" He groaned ready to fall asleep but realising he needed to move. He pulled himself off the bed to untie Ricky's wrists from the posts, helping him sit up and shifting the pillows behind his back. "Here let me help" Vinny offered a hand, massaging his arms to get the blood flow back as he slowly rolled his wrists. How attentive he was stood in stark contrast to how he had been acting moments ago igniting a spark in the afterglow. 

"I'll be a bit nicer next time I promise" Vinny assured before kissing Ricky's cheek. Even though his response was only one word it said everything he couldn’t begin to explain. "Don't…"


	4. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What shall I do with you, eh?" Vinny asked in a raspy voice, pulling his hand back studying the arousal flicker across his expression. "I have an idea" Ricky looked away with slight embarrassment. Vinny raised an eyebrow questioningly, tilting his chin up to force him to look up when he spoke, his grip firm on his jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...slapping.

(Choke)

Vinny carefully closed the door to the back lounge of the bus exhaling in relief at the quiet that filled the small space. There were suitcases, spare equipment and an odd selection of gifts they had collected from the couple of weeks they had been on the road so far. Everyone had congregated in the front to have a post show drink and debrief but the ache pushing against the side of his head had forced him to seek out respite away from the others. He was far from the social mood. His entire body hurt; his back hadn’t adjusted to the mattress in the bunk he'd been assigned, his feet were fed up with the excessive amounts of walking and his hands were already in pieces. Vin settled onto the sofa, carefully placing the first aid kit at his side. The plasters from earlier on had started to come unstuck, the edges black from the paint he had done his best to scrub off after the show. There was a soft knock before the door creaked open Ricky peering around the side before deciding to come in. 

"Let me get that'' he offered softly, mindful to close the door behind him and turn the lock, silently indicating that seeking out Vinny hadn't been a completely innocent act. They'd had no time alone since the tour had started. It seemed strange to him how he could miss someone who was right there but the pining had infected every one of his thoughts. Ricky had caught himself every time he had wanted to reach out to hold his hand, kiss his cheek or simply just lean in to his touch. It wasn't the time nor place. The feeling that twisted in his stomach seemed to suffocate him every minute he was awake, something that made him want to throw himself at Vin's feet. A few stolen moments would be as good as they were going to get and he held hope that the alcohol would keep everyone else occupied for long enough they didn't start looking for either of them. 

Ricky knelt down in front of Vinny, delicately lifting one of his hands into his own. He looked up to meet his gaze and as if it was automatic his demeanor changed. It was like a switch had been flipped. They both knew, without discussion, where it was going. Tension filled the air between them, thick and promising. Ricky felt his heart rate quicken, his breath trembled and heat bloomed across his skin but he didn't say a word not wanting to be too sanguine. Something darkened Vinny's eyes as he reached to brush a strand of hair away from his face. "Ouch" Ricky mumbled slowly peeling off the plasters taking in the cuts and bruises covering his skin. He carefully lifted the antiseptics dabbing tentatively at the blisters. Vin pouted looking for a little sympathy, pleasantly surprised at the feeling of Ricky's lips making contact with each of his fingertips in turn. "Shall I kiss it better Sir?" He asked in a low voice glancing up bashfully. 

"That would be perfect baby" Rick's words went straight to Vinny's cock as he shifted to let him inch forward between his legs. He took Vin's index finger past his lips without any hesitation, running his tongue around it to tease him. Sucking on his fingertip sending his mind racing on all of the other things that he could have been using his mouth for. The look Ricky gave him encouraged him to push deeper, enjoying the lack of resistance as he handed over control. He added another digit, pressing down watching him let his jaw go slack in awe. "What shall I do with you, eh?" Vinny asked in a raspy voice, pulling his hand back studying the arousal flicker across his expression. "I have an idea" Ricky looked away with slight embarrassment. Vinny raised an eyebrow questioningly, tilting his chin up to force him to look up when he spoke, his grip firm on his jaw.

"You could choke me" The words cut through the tension, snapping them back to reality. Vinny traced under his jaw, over the delicate skin on Ricky's neck debating what to do next. He felt his heart thump against his chest as he studied the man in front of him. It had been a few weeks since Rick had opened up to him about his innermost fantasies. It had been a few weeks since he had tested the waters with the help of a riding crop and some silk ties. Vinny couldn't deny the feeling that had surged through his body at the way Ricky had given himself completely. He had never experienced a thrill quite like the one he had done taking absolute control and watching each one of his actions deliver a measured dose of pleasure or pain. Despite this he couldn't ignore the doubt niggling in his mind that it was entirely unlike him. How easily he had fit into the role had unsettled him. 

"I'm not sure" Vinny shook his head nervously smoothing over the fabric of his jeans and tugging at the edge of his t-shirt. “I can show you how” Ricky offered, lifting his palm waiting for the go ahead. Vin looked uncertain but eventually gave a small nod with no clue of what he was getting into. Ricky pulled himself off the floor glancing around for a chair but settling for the random drum stool within reach to sit opposite him. “You have to be really careful, never put pressure on the centre of the throat” As he spoke he traced over the spot, his fingers running over Vinny’s adams apple making him shift slightly. “It tickles” He gave a giggle, before clearing his throat and furrowing his brows to be serious again. It was just a moment where the facade had slipped but Ricky couldn’t help but soften. His shoulders fell slightly as he leant forward, capturing Vin’s lips with his own giving in to the comfort. 

Ricky leant back on the seat again placing the edge of his palm across Vin’s collar bone and curling his hand against his throat. The first thing Vinny could feel was the warmth of his touch. The second was the feeling of his pulse against the firm contact. Their eyes met for a moment but neither one of them moved, worried that something would suddenly go wrong if they flinched. “You add pressure at the sides, with your fingers and thumb” Ricky pressed slightly before releasing so Vinny could assess the two sensations. The immediate difference caught him off guard, as he focused on his breathing without even realising it. “If I ask you to go harder, never add too much force in one go, like only a fifth of whatever you think you need. Like this” Ricky flexed his fingers before building up to the starting point before going further. 

Each movement was deliberate and cautious, barely using his strength relying completely on the steady build up of pressure. When he let go Vinny was softly panting catching his breath while wide eyed. He looked fascinated by what he had experienced, his touch tracing over his neck. He leant back against the wall, letting his breathing return to normal feeling weightless and dizzy. It was like the rush of stepping off a merry go round when the world was trying to ground you but failing. "It always looks so violent, and that was so…precise" His voice was hoarse as he struggled to find the right words. Ricky nodded, giving him a soft smile. "It's about control and trust, and I trust you completely." He cleared his throat, adding in a husky voice with a suggestively raised eyebrow. "And it also makes everything else feel incredible." 

"How do you want to do this?" Vinny questioned as he ran his fingers through his hair, wincing slightly at the tangles, pushing the curls away from his face. Ricky moved the stool away resuming his position, kneeling down at Vinny's feet. He lifted something out of his back pocket and undid his jeans pushing them out of the way with his boxers before settling down. "Can I touch myself Sir?" The fact he had asked for permission sent a jolt through Vinny’s body but he maintained the cool exterior. "Of course baby" It was only then that Vin realised the small foil packets Ricky had clutched in his hand were lube and a stray condom. He had certainly gone more than a few weeks without sex before but knowing what Ricky had prepared for made everything melt into a haze. The urge to bend Ricky over the sofa and fuck him senseless overtaking his consciousness. 

With a few deep breaths Vinny put his hand at the base of Rick's neck barely touching the skin as he assessed the placement. "That's perfect." Ricky confirmed in a low voice, encouraging him to go further. He had already torn open the lube slicking his hand, stroking his hard cock. Repeating the instructions he had been given under his breath Vin gently pressed down watching as Ricky's eyes closed and his hand began working himself faster. He groaned slightly sending a vibration through Vinny's fingertips, his breathing becoming ragged as he gasped for each lungful of air. Vin felt a strange sensation coiling in his stomach as he studied the unadulterated pleasure on Rick's face. He was acutely aware of the exact points of pressure he was inflecting and outcome evident in his hand. There was a slight pride in the results that seemed misplaced but nonetheless sent shivers down his spine. 

Ricky bit his lip totally lost in the moment, almost losing every other sense as he focused on his hand around his cock and the euphoric feeling drowning him. Any touch would have sent him reeling but the only one that mattered was Vinny's grip on his throat. The familiar tightness radiated from his core like a final thread ready to snap, his entire body tensing falling to complete oblivion. It shocked him how every peak caught him off guard with the intensity almost consuming him. The throbbing in his cock gave a final warning before he came spilling himself. Vinny pulled his hand away as Ricky breathlessly rested his head against his thigh looking up with a satisfied smile. He could hardly feel his legs, his hands trembling as he gripped onto the edge of the sofa, a wave of dopamine flooding his system. He could barely form words as Vinny pushed his hair away from his face. His skin was glistening with sweat, his clothes making him feel like he was wearing a winter coat on a tropical beach. 

He reached for the button on Vinny's jeans but gently found his hand being pushed away. "Don't worry about that, baby." Vin's voice was soft, he pressed a kiss against his forehead. Ricky looked exhausted and the instinct to wrap him up kicked in, overriding the aching caused by his cock. "I want to." he pressed his palm against the hardness, almost pleading for it, causing Vin's breath to catch in chest. The feeling of being so needed pressing down on him. It was lusty, heady and completely selfish. "Get up here" He growled and patted the sofa, watching as Ricky eagerly stepped out of his jeans and boxers the rest of the way before pressing his knees onto the seat, and his palms flat against the back wall preparing himself for what was to come. He could hear the metallic sound of a zipper coming undone, and the rustle of fabric as he pictured Vinny getting his clothes out of the way just enough.

He wanted to see him, watch the look on his face as Vinny came undone but the best he could do was glance over his shoulder to catch a quick glimpse of him. Lust had replaced the wide eyed look of fascination in his eyes. The commanding, rough version of him quickly opened the remaining packet of lube, pushing a finger into him teasing him open. Ricky turned to face the wall again, bending his neck and bracing himself. His fingers curled at the pain, humming through it until he had adjusted. Watching as Ricky's back arched and his hips rocked back into him, Vinny continued to stretch him with another finger. "Are you ready baby?" His voice was low as he attempted to curb the desire to keep going without any breaks. He knew better than that - not that his lizard brain understood. 

"Yes...please fuck me" Each word was a raspy gasp as he bit his lip in anticipation. Vinny didn't hesitate, rolling the condom down his length and pushing into him with a firm thrust. He stilled for a moment letting Ricky adjust before he began pounding into him as hard as he could. "Fuck you feel so good" He ground his hips letting go of any apprehension pushing himself right to the edge. Ricky rotated back against him, driving him wild, a deep groan vocalising in his chest. "Harder" he begged, urging Vinny to give him more knowing he could get him there with words alone."You want me to go harder baby, are you sure?" Ricky moaned in agreement, jumping at the feeling of the flat of Vin's palm making contact with his ass. Each whimper, each needy sound leaving his lips making him pulse harder. He felt a hand twist through his hair pulling his head back and thrusting with more force. 

"I'm so close" He groaned, pressing his palm flat against the wall intertwining his fingers through Ricky's as he pressed their bodies together roughly fucking into him. He could feel himself tense as the release came crashing down. He bit into Rick's shoulder, burying his head into the crook of his neck to silence himself as he rode out his orgasm until there was nothing left. Vinny suddenly felt delirious as the cocktail of hormones wiped out every doubt, every worry that had been on his mind. He couldn't feel anything, let alone gripe about the back pain or blisters. He closed his eyes listening to the sound of his heart beat rushing in his ears, thumping against his head as a reminder of the exhilaration he had just experienced. Ricky wilted beneath him, drained from the assault on every one of his senses, letting Vinny hold him up with an arm looped around his waist. 

Vinny pulled out, collapsed on the sofa in a spent mess of limbs, comfortable in the afterglow. He had not realised how much he had needed the release until it had come. His body swam in the warmth, a glow vibrating through his entire being, wanting to go all over again until he couldn't remember his own name anymore. Ricky edged closer to him, resting his head on Vin's shoulder, curling up against the heat from his skin. "You were so good" Vinny mumbled, pressing a kiss against the top of his head, rubbing his arm gently. "I've missed you" Ricky whispered against his t-shirt, taking a deep breath letting his scent fill his atmosphere. "I've missed you too" They lingered for a few moments with the comfortable quiet that lingered in the air between them, before cleaning up as if they had never been there. They returned back to the group, glancing at each other over the chaos sharing a content smile that no one would have been able to fathom. 

"Your hands going to live to drum another day?" Chris asked with raised eyebrows, glancing down at the fresh plasters Ricky had applied. "Yes... amongst other things" Vinny grinned, flexing his fingers for everyone to see, giving Rick a look from under his dark lashes.


	5. Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He turned his head slightly to meet Vinny's gaze - he looked almost as surprised by what he had done. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." He tried to back track but found himself being quickly cut off by Ricky. "Do it again" "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next we have temperature play and attempts at conversation while getting head...

(Slap)

It was that point in the night when everyone was far too drunk to be fun; halloween had been long forgotten, lost to intoxication. Vinny wandered from room to room with his hands tucked into the pockets of the police uniform costume he had chosen with a stern expression behind his aviators. Ryan was almost asleep stretched out across the sofa, his girlfriend curled up beside him. Empty beer bottles littered the coffee table and he could only imagine how sticky the hardwood floors were next to the tipped over plastic cups. With a shrug he moved onto the kitchen where the rest of the guys were huddled around the dining table in the midst of an argument over a poker game. “Alright officer?” Justin asked with raised eyebrows giving him an over the top wink. Vin slowly lowered the shades, glaring at them all with his bright green eyes. “As you were” He pushed the sunglasses back up his nose with one finger. 

He slowly turned around with a squared stance as if cautious of the gun in his holster. The room broke out into laughter at the way he peered over his shoulder, chewing on a toothpick and fingering the bright pink water pistol at his hip. Their amusement was enough of an ego boost as he sauntered down the hallway. He hadn’t seen Ricky in the group, deciding to look for him upstairs instead. He caught him coming out of the bathroom using the opportunity to surprise him. Vinny placed his hands flat against Ricky’s back, pressing him into the wall with more force than he had initially intended. “What do we have here?” He hissed into his ear. “Oh hello officer” Ricky purred in a husky voice playing along with the act, though surprised with his feet being kicked apart and Vinny’s body against his. “Loitering that’s very suspicious. I’m going to have to frisk you.”

The gravelly voice Vinny had put on made him shiver. He clicked his tongue starting at his shoulders, patting him down and flexing his fingers to give him a squeeze as he went. Vin slid a thigh between his legs rocking up against him as his hands worked down his sides. “I’m going to have to bring you in.” He confirmed shaking his head as if disappointed with what he found, tangling his fingers through Ricky’s hair so his face was pressed against the wall. “Hands behind your back please” Rick crossed his arms across the small of his back listening to the sound of Vin fumbling with his costume while mumbling swear words under his breath as he tried to open up the cuffs that he had bought as a part of the outfit. Ricky felt the cool metal around his wrists as they locked. Vinny dragged him down the hall to one of the bedrooms pushing him through a door careful to close it behind them. 

“I’m sure we could come to some...other arrangement officer.” Ricky turned to face him with the sweetest smile he could muster. Vin finally took off his shades, folding them closed, placing them on the dresser squinting his eyes to adjust to the light in the room. “What are you suggesting?” He asked, carefully surveying Ricky’s body as if he was sizing him up. He was wearing a Dracula costume with fake blood dripping from his lips down his chin in deep contrast to his pale skin. Without a word he sank to his knees, his eyes connecting with Vinny’s silently letting him know that he was ready and willing to submit. From the floor Ricky could see the slight stubble creeping up his angular jaw, his long hair was pulled back in a ponytail though a few stray curls had escaped and were tucked behind his ears. He looked cute but he hadn’t said anything knowing Vinny would have hated it. 

“You think that’s going to help?” Vinny shook his head, folding his arms across his chest acting unimpressed. Though, in reality his heart was already racing, his breath catching in his chest. Everyone had teased him about how they didn’t buy Vinny in a position of authority. Ricky had given him a sly look from across the room as if silently saying - ‘if only they knew’. From his current position looming over him, it was as if the costume had only just heightened the role he held in their relationship or their sex life at least. He knew that Ricky would have done anything he wanted at that moment. The knowledge made him feel dizzy. “You can fuck me too” Ricky offered with a smile knowing it would make Vinny break character. 

Vin couldn’t help but giggle, his eyes lighting up, lapsing from being serious for a moment. “I could work with that.” He smirked, undoing his belt and unzipping his trousers. Ricky shuffled forwards on his knees, wetting his lips in preparation for what was coming. Vinny stroked himself for a moment before pushing it into his mouth. Ricky shifted slightly struggling to keep his balance with his hands behind his back. The sight of him tipping forwards to take more of his cock made Vinny groan. It was nothing but pure lust. He tangled his fingers through Rick's hair, thrusting into his mouth taking control of the depth and the pace, feeling him convulse around his cock. "You're doing so good baby" The words were a raspy mess, all of his attention focused elsewhere. 

Ricky vocalised sending vibrations through to his hips. Vinny pulled out feeling himself build up to the edge - he wasn't ready to finish just yet. Rick looked up at him, thankful for the breather, panting slightly as spit glistened on his lips. Vin gently pushed the hair away from his face, carefully considering his next move. He raised his hand slapping him hard across the cheek, the stinging sensation almost immediate as warmth spread across his skin. He turned his head slightly to meet Vinny's gaze - he looked almost as surprised by what he had done. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." He tried to back track but found himself being quickly cut off by Ricky. "Do it again" his voice was hoarse but he repeated himself so Vin would be sure. He slapped him again waiting to see the reaction this time. 

Ricky gasped from the sudden head rush - the mix of adrenaline and shock settling in making him whimper. His whole body reacting to the small act of dominance. "Does that make you feel good Sir? Does that make you feel strong?" His voice was low, his eyes focused on the floor in deference. "Open your mouth" Vinny growled before pushing his cock past Ricky's lips. He looked up, humming in approval taking what he was being given feeling himself becoming light-headed from the excitement he could see in Vin's eyes. He pulled out again when Rick finally was comfortable, slapping his other cheek with the same amount of force. "Does that answer your question baby?" He tilted his chin up, forcing Rick to look at him. Ricky nodded, wide eyed unsure of how to respond. Vin leant down and pressed a rough kiss against his lips - a fleeting display of passion. 

“Are doing you okay? Do you want to take a break?” He gingerly tucked Ricky’s hair behind his ears out of the way, wiping his chin with the edge of his thumb smudging the saliva and fake blood across his skin. He shook his head, clearing his throat before finally speaking. “I’m okay, keep going” Vinny still looked concerned, easing up and keeping his thrusts shallow. He watched Ricky’s reactions pulling back at the slightest hint of discomfort though it only seemed to spur him on - he inched forward to take him deeper again. His tongue working over the head making Vin groan in pleasure. He had begun to pulse, the throbbing growing more intense as he felt his body tighten. The tension ready to break at any moment as everything melted into a haze. “I’m so close” He warned but Ricky didn’t skip a beat, continuing at the same speed. 

A primal moan left Vinny’s lips as he felt himself let go, cumming in waves as heat engulfed his body. He wanted to collapse, feeling as if he had been pulled apart by some great force. Ricky leant back watching him steadily get his bearings, breathlessly falling back against the bed with his limbs stretched out. “That was something Ricky...that was really something” He clicked his tongue, leaning up to look at the man staring at him intently before pulling his clothes back into place and doing up his belt. “I’m glad officer, I don’t think I’m cut out for prison.” Vinny cackled at the joke as he helped him off the floor, finding the latch on the handcuffs to release him from the restraints. “I have to agree with you on that one.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss against Ricky’s neck and reaching between his legs. 

“I don’t think Chris would appreciate us fucking on his bed, we can...when we get home.” Ricky urged, pushing him away. Vinny pouted considering the options but evidently deciding that he was right. He tucked his hands into his pockets and softly kissed Rick’s lips before muttering that they better hurry home then. With awkward goodbyes they stepped into the cool night air, Vin lingering for a moment to take in the stars overhead. He looked awestruck, his eyes wide with wonder, the softness in his features catching Ricky off guard for a moment. He looked content. And when their eyes met in the dim lighting he couldn’t help but smile back at him. It felt like they were cocooned in a perfect haze as they drove home. Ricky glanced over at Vinny, toying with his lip debating whether or not to start a debrief about the role play. “So...that was new?” 

“I wasn’t so sure about it, was it okay?” Vinny replied not taking his eyes off the road, nervously awaiting Ricky’s verdict. “It was great...let me guess you’ve been doing some more ‘research’?” He added air quotes for extra measure wondering how much porn Vin had consumed to have wanted to slap him. “Maybe…” He said the word slowly, biting his lip as confirmation. “Did you see anything else you wanted to try?” Ricky pushed him to open up while Vinny uhmed and ahhed thinking about the other things he had seen. He had always felt like he could say anything to Rick without worry about judgement but why was he finding it so hard to express what he wanted. Everything had seemed overwhelming when he’d watched it. “Okay how about hardlines? Things that you definitely don’t want to do?” Ricky shifted in his seat so he could turn to face him but Vinny still didn’t meet his eye. 

“I’m all good on golden showers” He snorted, flashing a cheeky smile and a sly look from under his long lashes. The car stalled in the driveway, signally that they had finally made it home. Vinny quietly turned to Ricky once they’d made it through the door, speaking through the darkness in the hallway. “And I don’t get the latex masks...I want to see your face. Where’s the line for you? What wouldn’t want me to do?” Ricky paused to consider his answer, walking towards the kitchen followed by Vinny. “No enclosed spaces, I’m claustrophobic. Nothing that’d leave a permanent scar. And don’t you dare even think about tickling me.” He poured himself a glass of juice leaning back against the counter studying Vin on the opposite site of the kitchen. He had his hands tucked into his pockets, a quixotic look in his eye giving Ricky a sleepy smile. 

"Can I be completely honest?" Vinny asked in a quiet voice, shrugging his shoulders as if to make himself smaller. "Always" Ricky took a sip of his drink watching him awkwardly shift. "Sometimes I just miss us, you know, without the roles and rules." Placing his glass down on the counter, Ricky slowly walked towards him making his breath hitch slightly in anticipation. "We're still us." he muttered, pressing a kiss against Vinny's lips and placing his hands on his waist to pull him closer. In response he felt fingers curl around his neck deepening the kiss as they got caught up in the moment. They blindly stumbled to the living room, collapsing on the sofa in a mess of limbs and embraces. "I love you" Vinny mumbled against his neck while his fingers worked on unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped his hands beneath the fabric, the cool touch raising goosebumps across the tattooed skin. 

"I love you too" Ricky gripped onto Vin's shoulders, tipping his head back giving more access as he slowly trailed kisses down his body. He reached his trousers pulling them out of the way without ceremony, there was no need to tease or taunt. He wanted to drive Ricky wild, to make him feel drunk on pleasure by completely satisfying his body. Vinny captured his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and creating a rhythm with each bob of his head. Ricky sighed in response, feeling himself melt into the warmth and comfort of Vin's touch. Vinny glanced up to see his eyes squeezed shut, a blush across his cheeks and his fingers gripping the edges of the sofa in an attempt to hold onto reality. His makeup and his clothes were a total mess but to Vin he looked perfect. He began stroking up from the base to meet his mouth working Ricky into a frenzy. "Vin, I'm going to cum" he warned through gritted teeth. 

Vinny kept going, not pulling back until he was completely spent falling back against the sofa breathless as he came down from the high. Vin crawled up into the tiny space beside him, laying half on top of Ricky as he shifted to get comfortable. "That was incredible." Rick mumbled, pressing a kiss against Vinny's cheek. "See, no scars" He replied with a bright smile. It felt like coming home being so close to Ricky, to be wrapped up in his arms, to hear his heartbeat through his chest. "I don't want you think I'm only saying because you're a good lay, but fuck, I love you." Ricky groaned, pressing their bodies even closer together. Vinny felt a hand stroke him over the fabric of his trousers, the friction feeling incredible against his hard cock. He rocked into the touch urging him to keep going faster and harder. "And I'm not saying this because your hand is on my dick, but I love you too" he gasped, feeling himself pulse.

Ricky rolled the flat of his palm along his length, picking up the pace watching the focus on Vinny's face; his eyes closed and his lashes fluttering against his cheek. Watching Vin in total bliss was an addiction he couldn't escape from, something that always had him coming back for more. His lips were swollen, red and glistening tempting Rick in for a kiss. The heat, the proximity and sudden well of emotions pushed him over the edge before he knew it, he had come in a rush. He rolled his hips into Ricky's hand riding out until he couldn't think straight. "I don't think that's happened before." Vinny blurted out his wide green eyes meeting Rick's before he tilted his head back to give a low laugh. "I didn't realise I was that good." Ricky shot back, kissing his neck and looping his arms around Vin's waist to stop him falling off the edge of the sofa. "Was it good for you?" Vinny asked as he squirmed slightly, getting cozy not wanting to get up or let go of Ricky. 

"You know sometimes vanilla is the only flavour I want" He replied with a kiss.


	6. Temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " “This might be a little cold” He chuckled as he lifted the spoon to his lips."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little blindfolded fun up next...

(Temperature) 

“Do you think I’m a good dancer?” Vinny asked peering over the top of the magazine clutched in his hands, giving a slight shimmy of his shoulders as if to confirm he was asking about his moves. Ricky glanced at him with a frown before turning his attention back to his laptop. “You’re a great dancer” his voice was steeped in sarcasm but it seemed to please Vinny who ticked something on the page and continued onto the next question. “What are you reading anyway?” Ricky asked; the pink font catching his eye from across the living room. Vin lifted the glossy paper so he could see ‘Cosmopolitan’ in bold letters across the top. “Ah a true intellectual.” He rolled his eyes after scanning the taglines and the bikini clad woman on the front cover. “My sister left it in my car, I’ll throw it out...after I’ve found out if I’m good in bed” Vinny explained as if it was the most normal thing on earth. 

Ricky raised his eyebrows as he let the words sink in - attempting to think of an appropriate reaction. “I hope you and Cosmo are very happy together. You realise you should be asking me...right?” He eventually replied laughing and shaking his head. Vin pouted, clicking his tongue as if to say it was a ridiculous suggestion. He continued with the quiz, pleased by the outcome, beaming at Ricky. “I’m good! Cosmo has bestowed upon me confirmation that I am great in bed!” Tossing the magazine aside, he pulled himself to his feet to do a victory lap of the living room, pausing to kiss Rick on his way. “I could have told you that…” he tutted when Vinny eventually pulled away. “Where’s the fun in that?” He shook his head in disappointment at Ricky’s reaction. He had also been reading an article which had provided a little inspiration but he had no intentions of telling him just yet. 

“Did you clean out the barbeque?” The conversation quickly changed which dampened Vinny’s mood even further. They had agreed to host a birthday barbecue for a friend and Ricky had been asking him to do it all week and each time his answer had been the same. I'll get to it when I get to it. The days had disappeared in a sleep deprived haze and as Rick had expected he hadn't even started. "We need to do it now and sort out the garden too…" He closed his laptop carefully placing it aside and pointing at the door giving Vinny his marching orders. He shuffled his feet slowly as possible not wanting to move despite Ricky's hands pressed against his back pushing him forward. The french doors slid open onto the porch and the sudden wave of mid-afternoon heat made him dizzy. "Do we have to do this now?" Vinny turned on his heels, placing his hands on Ricky's waist and kissing his neck. 

"Unfortunately yes'' Ricky gently pushed him through the door frame. With a reluctant groan Vinny moving on to the porch to take in the state of the garden attempting to justify doing nothing. “I’ll do the grill, can you please mow the lawn?” Ricky spoke in the sweetest voice he could manage knowing that being told what to do could trigger a full meltdown. Vin raised an eyebrow and pressed his lips together - pulling a face to let him know that he was certainly not happy about it. He yanked his t-shirt over his head, throwing it at Ricky before he turned to walk down the steps to retrieve the lawnmower. His bare skin looked almost translucent in the bright sunlight, as he haphazardly worked his way from the fence back towards the porch. The frown contorting his features only seemed to highlight his increasing frustration with the task at hand. 

Ricky couldn’t help but steal glances at him from his place on the porch, quickly looking away when Vinny turned to him. He felt like a perv. He felt like a character from Desperate Housewives looking for an escape from the monotony from his everyday life. He couldn’t help it. Even from where he was standing he could see the ripple of muscle under Vinny’s skin, the veins in his forearms visible as he flexed, the sweat beading, rolling down his bare chest. The temptation to call off their plans for the evening and spend the rest of the day in bed pushed against his consciousness. Vin paused, using the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat from his brow. The heat and the slight breeze had worked its way through his thick hair, the curls more defined around his face, almost golden in the light. He looked like he was ready to step onto the set of a hair metal music video. 

When he caught Ricky watching him, he did the only thing that seemed appropriate, sticking his middle finger up in the air before turning back to continue the chore he had been assigned. Temptation won out as Rick pressed the button that set off the sprinklers. The water dripped down Vinny's back and chest causing a slight scream to escape his lips at the sudden cold. He switched off the lawnmower, turning to look at Ricky with narrowed eyes before running towards him. He barrelled up the steps on the porch with a growl and he couldn’t help but laugh. Vinny pressed his palms square against his chest pushing him against the wall. "I'm going to kill you!" he grinned, sinking his teeth into Ricky's neck. Who helplessly smoothed his hands down Vin’s back and gripped onto his hips. "Vinny, stop there is so much to do" Rick tried to resist but still found himself tilting his head back giving Vin more access anyway.

"You shouldn't have gotten me going then" Vinny muttered into his ear, pushing him even harder into the wall. “But you’re right, maybe we need a cool down” He pulled away with a smirk. “Stay right here.” Vinny disappeared back into the house, reappearing with a carton of Ben and Jerry’s in one hand and a spoon in the other. He stood in front of Ricky with a sly smile, taking a mouthful of the ice cream letting it melt in his mouth. He didn’t say a word, leaving Rick to attempt to guess what he was up to. Vinny leant forward to kiss him, his lips were ice cold making him shiver slightly. “Take off your shirt” He used the spoon to point at his t-shirt before taking another mouthful of ice cream. Ricky did as he was told, stepping forward towards Vin as goose bumps rose over his skin in anticipation. Vinny pressed the cool metal to his neck watching as it made him jump slightly.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have gotten me going” Vinny mumbled moving forward so they were skin on skin. The heat radiating from his body overwhelmed Ricky, he felt himself melting into Vin as he continued to tease him between spoonfuls of cookie dough. “Ops” He hummed as ice cream landed on Ricky’s chest, almost instantly turning to liquid, bending his head forward to lick up the remnants. “Vin…” Though the protest did nothing to discourage him, as he worked his way down Ricky’s body getting to the top of his jeans. He sunk to his knees, placing the carton aside undoing the button and roughly dragging them down his thighs releasing his cock from the restraints. “This might be a little cold” He chuckled as he lifted the spoon to his lips before he sucked Ricky’s cock into his mouth. A loud gasp escaped his lips as he shifted and quivered at the sensation.

Ricky tangled his fingers through Vinny’s hair, as he worked him at a feverish pace - stroking with his hand as he sucked him in deeper. The combination of the cold from the ice cream around his lips and the warmth at the back of his throat drove Ricky completely wild. He felt his body tightening as Vinny hummed around him, sending a vibration up towards his hips pushing him over the edge. He came in a rush feeling Vin’s tongue lapping around the head of his cock through the waves of his orgasm. Vinny pulled himself to his feet, casually wiping his bottom lip as he did so, watching Ricky lean back against the wall with a loud exhale. His blue eyes were clouded with lust as he reached for Vinny but he stepped out of the way. "Better get back to the lawn" he shrugged with raised eyebrows. "But don't worry you will be returning the favour..."

Vinny made his way back down the steps, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Ricky was watching him. He continued tidying up the garden as if nothing had happened, casually running a hand through his increasingly knotted hair. Shaking off the strange feeling settling in his stomach, Ricky picked up the empty Ben and Jerry’s carton placing it on the side to be thrown away. He finished up sorting out everything on the porch and started in the kitchen, glancing out the window every so often at Vinny who seemed to be in a never ending battle with the gardening tools. He eventually gave up, muttering something about it being as good as it was going to get before heading upstairs to shower. When he returned, his mood seemed lifted, the light in the room changing to match his relaxed demeanor. “I got you something.” He cleared his throat to get Ricky’s attention. 

He turned to find Vin holding out a small jewellery box for him to take with a slightly nervous expression. “I thought you could wear it tonight.” Ricky gave a nod opening it up to find a thin sliver necklace. What caught his attention was the perfect circle that sat the centre - giving away exactly what it was. “It’s a collar?” He asked Vinny to confirm with a look of surprise. The gift had caught him off guard, Vin had seemed content with leaving that particular part of his personality for the bedroom. He had never indicated any desire to dominate other parts of Ricky's life, unless invited to. His natural state of bright and breezy always won out once the moment was over. “It is, you don’t have to wear it, if you don’t want to...I saw it, and thought it looked nice… but there’s no pressure if you don’t want to.” Ricky beamed at him before gently tracing over the chain. "No, I want to" 

Turning around he let Vinny place it around his neck and do up the clasp at the back. "Go and get ready, I'll finish up here" he instructed when Ricky turned around, pressing a soft kiss against his lips before adjusting the collar as he pulled away. With a nod Rick disappeared to shower and change his clothes before their guests got there. He stood in front of the floor length mirror debating whether to tuck the loop beneath his t-shirt so only the chain was visible or to leave standing in contrast to the black material. His overthinking was quickly put on hold when the doorbell rang indicating that the first of their friends had arrived. He rushed down the stairs forgetting to hide it, inadvertently leaving it visible for prying eyes. The collar glinted in the light for the rest of the evening and it was impossible to miss the small glances it was being given. 

No one said anything, but Ricky felt his cheeks flush every time he noticed eyes lingering on his neck. He scanned the group to see Vinny totally lost in conversation but as if by instinct he looked up carefully meeting Ricky's gaze. Excusing himself from the group, he sauntered over to the fold out table. Sorting through the litter of empty beer bottles and paper plates before walking past Ricky, barely meeting his eye in a way that suggested that he should follow when he got the chance. As he attempted to focus on what Ryan was saying to him all Ricky could think about was the mood that Vinny was in. It certainly hadn’t been an innocent hint that he needed help in the kitchen and it was definitely unlike Vinny to tidy up unless he absolutely had to. Rick used the distraction Chris’ arrival provided to make his way back into the house. 

When he walked in he could see Vinny leaning against the counter with his arms folded across his chest as if he had been impatiently waiting. Ricky took a few steps closer to him, caught off guard by how quickly he got to the point. “Get on your knees.” Vinny had already started undoing his belt and jeans, taking a step closer as Ricky sank to the floor, looking up at him with a nervous smile. Vinny pressed his palms firmly against the counter above his head watching as Rick pulled his clothes out of the way before stroking his cock with a light grip. "Someone might walk in...we should go upstairs" Ricky urged, nervously glancing at the kitchen door imagining someone coming in search of ice or something. "I'm keeping an eye out, don't worry." Vinny winked, looking up out of the window at their friends congregated in the garden. 

With an exhale Ricky moved closer tracing up Vinny's length with his tongue watching in awe as he groaned, rocking forward into his touch. He took him into his mouth, sucking the head of his cock while using his hand to work up from the base feeling the pulsing as the blood rush took hold. Vinny's fingers gripped the edge of the counter resisting the temptation to tangle his fingers through Ricky's hair to push himself deeper into his throat. His eyes were half open, his lashes flickering as he focused on the path up to the house to make sure no one was about to walk in on them. It was pure filth - feeling Ricky sucking his cock, gratifying his needs while people were so close by. Vinny couldn't help but think about how uncouth the situation was, which only seemed to make him harder. He let out a low sigh, letting his eyes close for a moment succumbing to the pleasure as Ricky took him deeper. 

A sharp knock against the window unsettled him. "You okay?" Ryan shouted through the glass, using his hands to match the words he was saying. Vinny attempted to withdraw but found Ricky placing his hands firmly on his ass, his nails digging into the soft flesh so he couldn’t pull back. Vin looked momentarily confused but it became clear that Ryan had no intention of going away, indicating that he would come round. In a moment of panic he leant over the counter, grasping at the handle to yank the window open hoping that Ricky had managed to scoot back far enough that he wasn't being choked. The continued bobbing of his head assuring him that he was fine. "Welcome to the drive through Sir, how may I assist you?" Vinny asked in a surprisingly upbeat tone, shocked by his ability to repress the moan caught in his chest. "Have you seen Ricky, I was just talking to him?" 

"Ricky…" Vinny bit his lip as if he was thinking, about ready to slap the man on his knees in front of him for teasing with a particularly sloppy blow job. He gave a low hum, exhaling before he began speaking again, his voice huskier than before. "I think Ricky's upstairs on the phone...you know him, can't get him to shut his mouth…" That comment gained him an extra rough stroke that felt unbelievably good, he thought he was going to scream. "Can you tell him we need a fresh pitcher of mojitos when he's done?" Ryan shrugged, slowly turning away watching Vinny's expression with suspicion but deciding it wasn't worth asking any more questions. Vin paused waiting until he was out of earshot before pulling the window closed and letting out a deep groan. "I'm going to have to put you over my knee after everyone's gone." Ricky vocalised around his cock at the thought, pushing him right to the edge. 

The tension coiled in his core, completely overwhelming every coherent thought as Rick picked up the pace. Vinny felt the release pull him under as a primal moan leaving his lips as he came in a sudden wave of heat. He collapsed onto the floor beside Ricky, resting his head on his lap while dramatically stretching out his limbs. "You have been holding out on me" he groaned as shifted to pull his boxers and his jeans back up, doing up the button and belt so no one would get an eyeful if they were to walk in. Ricky chuckled softly, brushing the hair away from his temples and placing a kiss in its place. “I wasn’t holding out… I was just waiting for the right moment.” He muttered knowing it would make Vinny curse about the awkwardness of the conversation he’d just had with Ryan. “Do you think he suspected?” Vin asked wide eyed, making it clear he had no intention of moving off the kitchen floor. 

“I don’t know…” Ricky pressed his lips together pondering something for a moment. “Did you mean what you said about spanking me?” He glanced down to see Vinny grinning, he gave a shrug. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t…”


	7. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " “Are we going somewhere or are we just driving round the block for a quickie in the back seat?” Vin pouted, quickly realising that Ricky couldn’t see him before adding. “Be prepared to be wined and dined Richard.” "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knifeplay anyone? Up next.

(Blind) 

Vinny was standing in the hallway with his arms crossed behind his back when Ricky walked through the front door. He smiled sweetly, patiently waiting for him to settle in before he disrupted everything. His clothes were enough of a give away that he had something planned; he was wearing a stripy shirt and blazer over top. It was smart casual in a way Vin never usually was. “I have a surprise for you” He kept his voice as light and airy as possible before revealing what he had been hiding behind his back. Ricky raised his eyebrows at the blind fold, shaking his head at the dramatics. “If I need to pin a tail on anything we're both screwed..'' he responded with a small laugh while putting his bag down, suddenly feeling exhausted by the day. “Don’t worry, I’ll be doing the pinning…” Vinny giggled indicating that he should turn around so they could get started. 

With a little resistance Ricky let him tie the blindfold, lifting his fingers to the smooth over the material as he adjusted to the lack of vision. The smell of Vinny’s skin overwhelmed him as his fingers gently rested on his shoulders to turn him before pressing his body against the wall. Rick felt his breath catch in his chest as he waited, feeling a feather soft kiss against his jaw. Goosebumps appeared across his skin, as Vinny's hands found their way to his waist before kissing him softly. Even through their clothes the feeling of Vin's body against his had a way of making everything else in the world disappear. He melted into the kiss, his soft lips intoxicating him before abruptly pulling away ending their little moment of romantics. "I'm just going to get my keys, stay right here." Vinny muttered under his breath before moving away, leaving nothing by the ghost of his touch. 

The sound of his footsteps grew heavier as he returned, tossing his keys between his hands making a jingling sound. "Are you ready for date night, baby?" He asked, whispering into Rick's ear. Vinny intertwined their fingers pulling him towards the door - careful to watch his feet to make sure he didn't trip as they stepped outside. The air was heavy and humid lingering on everything it touched, indicating that the clouds might break to a rain storm at any moment. It seemed strangely fitting to how the evening was going so far - atmospheric and smothering consuming him. He took a deep breath waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Vinny to reach out. Ricky's entire body was anticipating the slow hands that would set the night into motion. The whispered words that would have him right where Vin wanted him. 

"Stay right here, I'm just going to open the car." Vin instructed, stepping away not leaving Ricky with much choice but to go along with it. Alternatively he could have pulled the blind fold off and risked Vinny’s wrath. It had always been easier to go along with his plans than to fight him at every turn. For someone who seemed so laid back Vin was a perfectionist - he liked every detail to be just so. That level of attention was exactly what made him good at what he put his mind to, even if it had a habit of frustrating Ricky at times. “Your carriage awaits'' Vinny announced before helping him into the passenger seat and pulling the seat belt across. “Are we going somewhere or are we just driving round the block for a quickie in the back seat?” Vin pouted, quickly realising that Ricky couldn’t see him before adding. “Be prepared to be wined and dined Richard.” 

Ricky leant back against the headrest listening to the sound of the car doors slamming, the click from Vinny’s belt and the engine turning on. “I thought you’d forgotten.” Ricky questioned over the radio playing in the background. “Forget our anniversary, what kind of man do you take me for?” Vinny hummed in disapproval. “I’ve planned something extra special.” Ricky paused attempting to figure out which one of the many radio friendly Ed Sheeran songs was playing before he replied. “Anything would be perfect, as long as we’re together.” It was pure cheese and he could almost feel himself blush out of embarrassment, glad he couldn’t see the expression on Vinny’s face. “I am a delight, who else would you want to spend time with? You are right about that.” He shot back as the car sped along the empty roads under the amber street lights as they broke into comfortable laughter.

“I’ll be right back, don’t take the blind fold off.” Vinny instructed sternly before pressing a kiss against his lips. Ricky toyed with the edge of the fabric wanting more than anything to take a peek at where they were but deciding to let himself fit the role Vinny wanted him in that particular night. He took a deep breath to soothe the anxiety twisting in his core about what was going to happen next. The passenger side door opened and Vinny helped him out before looping his arm around Ricky's to guide him. "Okay how many people are pointing and laughing at me?" He clung to Vin as tightly as he could - nervous about each step forward. "No one is laughing at you, trust me." Vinny pressed a kiss against his cheek leading him through the large double doors into the lobby of the hotel he had chosen for the occasion. 

There was a sudden rush of noise which only unsettled Ricky further - his grip on Vin tightening. “If this is a surprise party, I’m going to kill you.” He muttered leaning in as they stopped for a moment. Despite not being able to see, he could imagine the smirk on Vinny’s face in almost perfect detail. The way his eyes darkened when he was excited was something that Ricky didn’t believe he would be able to forget. “It’s not a party, don’t worry.” There was a dinging noise that suggested they were about to walk into an elevator and when the music started playing it confirmed his suspicions. Vinny roughly pushed him against the wall, placing a hand between his legs and using the other to pin his wrists above his head. “Vin…” It was an exhale that said everything he couldn’t verbalize in that moment. “Yes?” He made no move to stop, sinking his teeth into Ricky’s neck eliciting a deep groan.

“Please, not here.” He begged trying to inch away from Vinny’s touch knowing it was already getting him there. “You seem to like it.” He hissed, roughly stroking him through his jeans. “Please” Another whine escaped Ricky’s lips as a blush crept across his cheeks fighting the electricity that surged through his body. Vinny eased up, taking a small step back and slowly letting go of him knowing that he would get his own way soon enough. "We're almost there, baby" He muttered into his ear, guiding him out into the hallway once the elevator had come to a stop. Vinny shuffled slightly checking each of his pockets before finding their room key, swinging open the door to the place that would be their sanctuary for the night. Booking a hotel had been strange considering how close they lived but he wanted to get Ricky out of his comfort zone for this little experiment. 

As Vinny helped him sit down on a chair it was clear he was disorientated from the car journey and elevator ride alone. "We're going to play a game." Vin announced standing in front of him, surveying the cart room service had left for them as instructed. "Alright Jigsaw, should I be worried?" Rick's voice was low and though he was laughing he couldn't help but worry whether it was all a prank. Vin clicked his tongue as if disappointed by his lack of faith in the process. He had after all been planning this for weeks in order to ensure it was perfect. "It's fairly simple. You're going to be my guinea pig and taste test some things… and for every answer you get right I'll remove an item of clothing and for every answer you get wrong you'll take something off." He explained in an even tone. "I understand" Ricky nodded in agreement, before adding. "I want to see you" in a husky voice as an extra measure.

"Don't worry baby, you will." Vinny assured him, kissing him fervidly before pulling away. He lifted the cover off a small plate closest to him, revealing strawberries. It was an easy start, but Ricky seemed to appreciate that, happily announcing the answer. "Okay I'm taking off my blazer" Vinny placed it down neatly on the end of the bed. Ricky got the next few right leaving Vinny standing in nothing but his black jeans, his bare feet pressed into the soft carpet. "Is that yam?" Ricky was unsure, wanting more than anything a shot of limoncello to clear his palate. "Finally…You are wrong, that was steamed sweet potato. Arms up?" Vinny hummed tracing the top of Ricky's t-shirt with his finger. He pulled it over his head placing it on the growing pile of clothes. "Stand up." Vinny instructed, losing patience with the game wanting to skip to the fun part. 

He knelt down in front of Ricky, quickly working the button and zipper on his jeans before roughly pulling them down his thighs followed by his boxers. Vinny pulled himself to his feet, curling his fingers around Rick's waist, leaning in to press their lips together. He tasted like a strange mix of fruits, it was intoxicating as he deepened the kiss. Vinny didn't say a word slowly twisting his belt around his palm, striking against Ricky's thigh. He groaned at the sensation, as the heat took over his body, the stinging pain making him whimper. He could hear Vinny moving around him, unsure of what he was doing and where the next blow was going to land. There was silence before that crack of the belt landing against the back of his legs. Ricky tipped forward slightly, holding his hands out blindingly looking for something to hold on to. Vinny looped an arm around his waist to stop him from falling. 

"I think that's enough teasing, don't you?" Vinny whispered in his ear, roughly stroking his cock as Ricky leant back into him. He bit his lip, nodding in response, melting into his embrace. Vin untied the blindfold, throwing it aside, pausing for a moment to let Rick adjust to the light. Vinny lifted his hand to his lips, "spit for me baby" he breathed against his neck before gently biting into the skin. Ricky spat into his hand watching it move back to grasping his cock. He felt himself throb, rolling his head back to rest on Vin's shoulder. He wanted to turn around, he wanted to look into Vinny's eyes as he felt himself fall apart overwhelmed by the ecstasy. “I want to see you” Ricky gasped, trying to shift but finding Vinny moving his other arm to hold him in place, before pushing him to take a few steps forward. “Your wish is my command.” He chuckled, indicating that Rick should look up. 

He felt his breath catch slightly as he was confronted with the image of himself in the full length mirror. Vinny was peering over his shoulder, one arm across his chest to hold him in place and the other moving with increasing pace around his cock. “Like what you see?” Vin asked in a low voice. Ricky hummed in response, vocalising as his breath escaped his lips in gasps. His body shook, as he finally released himself as his mind went completely blank in the bliss surging through his system. The afterglow was just as sweet as Vinny pressed feather soft kisses across shoulder, finally letting him turn around for an embrace. Vin stepped back, lifting up his shirt off the bed and pulling it on. “I’m going to get some ice, for those and maybe we can take a bath?” he indicated to the welts across Ricky’s legs while attempting to do up the buttons at the same time. 

The atmosphere in the room seemed to change, something unspoken hanging in the air between them. “You’re being very nice. Should I be worried?” Ricky asked with raised eyebrows, pulling Vinny back towards the bed. “Nice? Ick.” Vin shook his head, his hair falling into his face as he did so. The dark curls framing the wide eyed innocence that never seemed to match the words he was saying in a low voice. “We have all night, don’t worry about that. And I never specified what I would do to you in the bath.” Ricky seemed pleased with that response letting Vinny move away towards the door. He fell back onto the bed, stretching out against the covers with a satisfied smile as if taunting him about what was waiting while he went to get ice. “Hurry back” He shouted suggestively as Vinny disappeared out into the hallway.  
When Vin returned, Rick was still sprawled out on the bed hazy from the events of the evening. A sudden rush of affection flooded his system as his gaze washed over his form, it still seemed strange to him how even after all of these years it felt like he was learning new things about Ricky. Vinny carefully wrapped up a few ice cubes in a towel, pressing them against the angry red mark on his thigh, careful not to add too much pressure. “Nurse Vin” He giggled to himself at the thought. “How does that feel?” He glanced up to meet Ricky’s eyes. “It’s good, thank you. You’re very good at this, you know.” It was the seriousness that made Vinny pay attention. He gave a small shrug, he didn’t entirely feel certain and even now the imposter syndrome would kick in making him doubt his every move. “I mean it, I love you so much.” 

He did mean it. He'd been with men, and women, before who had been so focused on the act of dominance that they completely disregarded the tenderness that should follow. A reasonable number of the people he had encountered, enjoyed the power and control were in a completely selfish way. He'd seen first hand how a person could lose themselves to the roles but with Vinny that had never been something he worried about. He knew that the motivation behind everything Vinny did was love. The careful strokes of his hand against the angry red skin was a salve to his soul as well as his body. “I love you too” Vinny pressed a soft kiss against his lips - as if providing another reminder of how much he cared beneath all of the layers their relationship had taken on. “I’ll go fill the tub” He mumbled as he clambered off the bed. 

Steam filled the bathroom, clouding his vision slightly as Ricky leant against the door frame watching Vin test the temperature before finally stripping down. “Bubbles or no Bubbles?” He asked, holding up the various different soaps. “Bubbles” With a grin Vinny tipped the bright pink liquid into the water watching as it quickly swirled beneath the surface circulating in the tub. Vin slowly dipped his toes in before deciding it was comfortable enough to sink into the water, sliding down the edge until just his head was above the surface. “Care to join me?” he asked with raised eyebrows, shifting slightly to make a small amount of room. Ricky gingerly climbled in, curling up against Vinny in the small space, resting his head back against his chest as he settled in. Vin stretched his arms out on the edge either side of him, his fingers curling around the ceramic. 

They stayed in silence for a few moments enjoying the comfort of the borrowed time they had together. There was always something that needed to be done, somewhere they needed to be; despite being together the quiet moments were few and far between. It had taken Vinny the early part of his twenties to understand the difference between sex and intimacy. Amongst all of the chaos of their lives he missed the moments of deep connection when he and Ricky just being themselves together. “So did you like the surprise?” He asked, leaning down to kiss Rick’s shoulder. “You did really well...I am very impressed.” The response was accompanied by a kiss against his wrist, trailing up his arm, past his shoulder and neck. Ricky twisted on his lap, straddling his legs as he did so to get comfortable in the cramped space. 

He carefully pushed the damp curls aways from Vinny’s face, pressing his lips against his jaw. Laughing at the cloud of bubbles that had attached themselves to the ends of his hair and crept up over his pale skin. The scent of rose from the soap was heavy, mingling with the steam in the air. The water splashed as they shifted to wrap their arms around each other in a heady embrace. “So what are you planning on doing with me?” Ricky asked in a low voice, nuzzling into the crook of Vinny’s neck. He could hear his heartbeat thumping against the delicate skin as ideas turned over in his head. Pausing for a moment before answering, Vinny narrowed his green eyes and flashing a devilish smile. “I have a few ideas”


	8. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " "I was going to ask you to take your clothes off, but I think I have a better idea. How about I cut this off you? Would you like that?" His voice was measured and low to fit the mood. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delayed gratification.

(Knife) 

The TV cast an ethereal glow filling the living room, lighting up Vinny’s eyes as he shuffled even further under the blanket until he looked like nothing but a floating head on the other side of the sofa. He had been in one of ‘those’ moods where there was nothing but to do but lay around and feeling sorry for himself. Instead of fighting it Ricky had simply buried him under pillows and a comforter feeding him M&Ms with a marathon of Friends on in the background. “That’s so weird, who talks about kitchenware like that?” He asked, pointing at Monica smoothing the blade of a kitchen knife across her newly flat stomach. Ricky cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes carefully considering his answer to the question. “So there is some porn you haven’t seen then?” He gave Vinny a smile that was only returned with a grumble and an eye roll. 

“You have?” Vinny asked looking over at him with a skeptical expression. Ricky clicked his tongue looking at the television feeling his skin burning at the question. “Steel can feel really good.” He mumbled in a low voice, half hoping that Vin wouldn’t hear him. He turned away but he could still imagine the expression on his face. Ricky could feel him shift as if he was ready to continue the conversation before deciding against it and falling back against the sofa. “It's getting late, I’m going to start getting ready for bed.” Vinny groaned dramatically, throwing aside the covers to reveal he had been wearing pyjamas all day. He pulled himself to his feet, stretching out letting the blood circulate again before moving. He kissed Ricky softly before disappearing through the living room door leaving him with nothing but Friends for company. 

Vinny stood in front of the bathroom mirror, his wet hair in a mess of curls on his shoulders dripping water down his chest. He studied the stubble creeping up his jaw under the bright light. He went to reach for his electric razor pausing for a minute opening the cabinet finding the straight razor he knew had been stored there. It had been an impulse purchase from a random stall at a market in a country he couldn’t recall. Ricky had insisted on getting it for the intricate pattern etched onto the handle. Vinny folded out the blade and pressed it against the flat of his palm. The metal felt cool, the pressure turning his skin white but not hard enough to make a cut. He spread the shaving foam over his face, taking a deep breath before lifting the blade to his cheek. He wondered if he should have googled how to use a straight razor before he started but it seemed too late for that. 

He carefully ran the blade under the tap, watching as each strip of shaving foam was peeled away. The sleepy haze he had been in all day had vanished right at that moment. All of his attention was on the blade in his hand and it was almost as if everything around him didn't exist. There was no sound, no feeling, no thought that wasn't linked directly to the glint of carbon steel in the image reflecting back at him. It felt exhilarating. Vinny wondered if it was beginner's luck or if he had missed his calling as a surgeon considering his especially steady hand. Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind scarlet appeared through the pristine white of the shaving foam on his neck. The upward stroke he had used hadn't been precise enough, nicking the skin a hair's width from his jugular. He imagined bleeding out right there at the sink before dismissing his own fatalism. 

A question lingered when he finally managed to stop the bleeding - why had it been the most alive he'd felt in a while? The focus with which he was using the straight razor reset his attention span. When he climbed into bed to find Ricky already asleep, he couldn't help but wonder if that was the thrill he was chasing. Vinny had learnt quickly not to attempt to compare himself to Ricky's previous partners but he couldn't shake the comment he'd made out of his head. It felt like a hint to something he should have been doing but overthinking was one of his favourite pastimes. He couldn’t help but pick himself apart. With the thought weighing heavy on him, Vinny traced over the plaster on his neck and tried to fall asleep. An idea had started to percolate in his mind but it was something that would need to wait for him to be rational. 

When the morning light came pouring through the blinds Vinny awoke to the same feeling unsettling him as the night before. Ricky had already gotten up leaving his side of the bed cold forcing him to start his day alone. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he climbed out of the shower the large plaster still on his neck as a physical manifestation of his internal conflict. As he made it downstairs he noticed that there was nothing but silence filling the house. Vinny padded down to the kitchen, opening the fridge suddenly feeling starved. He lifted the egg carton, cheese and mushrooms out deciding on an omelette for breakfast. It was easy and it was as if he had zoned out chopping the ingredients, his eyes focused on the blade of the knife in his hand. Vinny imagined pressing the cold against the warmth of Ricky's skin, the way his breath would catch with the mix of exhilaration and anxiety. 

Vin placed two plates on the table and a clean kitchen knife beside his. It was an odd set up but when Ricky saw it he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. "Everything looks great." He smiled eyeing the omelette Vinny had served up. "It's my speciality" He smiled taking a seat, indicating that Rick should follow suit. The atmosphere in the kitchen was heavy with tension like storm clouds waiting to break. "So where did you go so early in the day?" He asked as if there was nothing strange about the brunch they were having. Ricky replied with a casual shrug, unable to concentrate on anything he was saying - too distracted by the addition to their usual cutlery. "I wouldn't say ten am is that early Vinny, but I had to put an anniversary card for my parents in the post, I picked up some milk at that store, I went to the bank...boring stuff" 

They made small talk while eating but Vin couldn't help but notice Ricky's gaze focused on the knife beside him. "I guess I'm on clean up duty" Rick laughed, lifting both of their plates and carrying them to the sink. He felt a sharp point digging into his back as he leant over to reach the tap. He could feel Vinny standing behind him, the strawberry scent of his shampoo overwhelming his senses. “Is this what you wanted?” The sultry tone of his voice made Ricky straighten up. Vinny ran the tip down his spine to follow his movement pleased with the effect it seemed to be having already. “I was wondering when you were going to use that.” He gave a low laugh surprised by how forward Vinny had been. He had been growing in confidence taking charge and pushing his own boundaries recently in a way that Ricky couldn’t help but be excited by. 

“Turn around” He followed the instructions facing Vinny with his arms flat against his sides. He watched as the younger man pondered his next move, slowly raising his hand to press the flat of the blade against his neck. Ricky didn't dare to move feeling that sharp edge against the delicate skin above his collar bone. He kept his breathing shallow, putting all of his trust in Vinny not to slip. The metal felt like ice pressed against his pulse. "Does that feel nice?" Vin asked, running his tongue over his bottom lip so it glistened in the light, a tempting becon drawing Rick's eyes. His expression looked as if he was expecting a specific answer and Ricky knew he was going to give it to him. "Yes" the word was a breath, exhaled in a rush. "Yes?" Vinny pressed harder, raising his eyebrows expectantly to let him know that they were completely immersed in the role play and he expected Ricky to act so. "Yes Sir" 

"I was going to ask you to take your clothes off, but I think I have a better idea. How about I cut this off you? Would you like that?" His voice was measured and low to fit the mood. Vinny slid the knife down to the top button, cutting it clean off with one smooth move. The fabric parted exposing a sliver of more skin though nowhere near what he wanted to see. Ricky couldn't help but whimper, his hands were balled into fists as he attempted to remain upright. The barely audible sound of the metallic against the plastic of the buttons being sliced off went straight through him to his cock. The rational part of his brain knew Vinny would never hurt him but his body reacted anyway. The build up of panic made him almost ready to run, a fight or flight response pressing against his consciousness. Ignoring every instinct he remained as quiet and compliant as Vin wanted him to be. 

Vinny reached the last button, meeting his eye with a glimmer of something Ricky couldn't place. He used the knife to push the collar further down his shoulder to expose him a little more, unfussed by the scratch mark he was leaving across Ricky's skin. Letting out a quivering breath he bit his lip in reaction to Vin's cold exterior. "Did that hurt, baby?" He asked leaning closer but carefully not to make any skin on skin contact. It was as if he could tell exactly what Ricky was craving and was enjoying denying it. "It's okay" He shook his head and urged Vinny to keep going. He attempted to use the knife to push the shirt off on one side but gave up with a growl instead pushing the blade back out the fabric leaving a slash in the sleeve. "You didn't like this shirt did you?" He laughed, a glee coming over him as he tore through the cotton until Ricky was left with nothing but tatters clinging to him. 

"Take the rest of it off for me." Vinny cooed, holding the blade against his throat again. Ricky limited his movements as much as possible, carefully undoing the cuffs and removing what was left. Vin ran the tip of the blade down his sternum, past his navel to the top of his jeans. Each time he exhaled the point made contact with his skin jolting him awake. All he could do was helplessly watch as it moved against him. "Take these off" Ricky took off his trousers watching and waiting for what was to come next. Vinny slid the blade past the waistband of his boxers at his hip near the seam. He clicked his tongue as if interested at trying an experiment sharply pulling the knife towards him watching as the stitching on the side came undone with satisfaction. Ricky shivered at the cold touch, leaning back against the sink to keep his balance. Vinny did the same on the other side leaving him standing there completely naked. 

"I can see you enjoyed that." Vin gave a throaty laugh, his eyes going to Ricky's hard cock. He gave a nod, wide eyed, feeling the adrenaline coursing through his body. Vinny placed the knife down on the table, running his fingers through his hair. His skin blushed pink as the energy ignited a feeling of lust tying his stomach in knots. "I want you bent over the kitchen table by the time I'm back" Vinny demanded, turning to make his way out of the door. As Ricky did what he had been told to, he could hear his footsteps going up and down the stairs. His pace faltered as he reached the kitchen door frame taking in the sight of Ricky waiting for him with his palms and cheek pressed against the table. "You look perfect" He mumbled, lingering for a moment to drink in what he saw. Vin moved himself to be behind Ricky, placing the lube and condom he'd retrieved from upstairs to the side as he worked on undoing his jeans and pushing them down his thighs.

Vinny teased him open, making Ricky grip onto the edges of the table, his knuckles almost white. He rolled the condom down his length before positioning himself again, pushing into him with one hard thrust. Digging his nails into Rick's hips he began fucking at a rough pace not giving him time to adjust. The moans and whimpers escaping Ricky's lips only heightening the intensity. It felt wrong to be so callus in getting what he needed but the feeling made a deep tension coil in his core. He was using Ricky's body in the exact way that satisfied the dark urges that were in the forefront of his mind the minute he'd picked up the knife. Harder and harder with each swing of his pelvis, grinding into him with no self control until the knot came undone. "Fuck" Vinny came with a deep growl, his hands tightening their grasp enough to leave bruises. Rolling his hips until he stilled completely letting his breathing slow down before pulling out. 

Ricky didn't move, laying over the table as an aching mess, he could tell he was going to be sore later. "Turn around, look at me" Vinny's gruff voice cut through the haze as he did up his jeans, his hand making contact with the back of his thigh to hurry him along. With a groan, Ricky leant back against the table, holding on the edge to stay upright. He watched as Vinny stepped closer to him, smoothing over his cock with lube and lifting the knife in the other hand. He pressed the blade against his chest, the cold a drastic difference to his overheating body before tracing down his arm with the tip. The sight of the pressure and the glint if the steel was almost unbearable, all of the sensations fighting for his attention. The pleasure from Vin's rough strokes and the pain from the knife moving across body all became too much. 

Ricky breathlessly placed his hands against Vinny's sides, resting his head on his shoulder as he crumpled forward coming in waves. The low moan leaving his lips was muffled by Vin's t-shirt, shaking with the release. He felt spent in a way he had never done before, relying completely on Vinny to hold him up. He gently smoothed his fingers up and down Ricky's back, muttering softly in his ear. The knife clattered as it hit the table and he looped his other arm around Rick’s waist pulling him in closer. They could have stayed there intertwined for hours but Vinny convinced him to follow upstairs for a shower. He turned on the water, stripping down while Ricky watched carefully as he shed each item of clothing. Vin moved closer to him pressing a soft kiss against Ricky’s lips, pulling away with a tired smile.

“So maybe Monica had the right idea after all?” He threw his head back laughing, his green eyes lighting up as he dragged Ricky under the water.


	9. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Did you learn your lesson?" Vinny asked as he settled into the driver side still not looking at him. "Yes" He nodded inching towards the edge of the passenger seat to show he was willing to do anything required to be in his good graces again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erotic electrostimulation up next.

(Wait)

It had been three days. A seventy two hours. Since Vinny had put a hand on him. It shouldn't haven't been so unbearable. Ricky should have been able to wait but the fact it was a punishment made it completely maddening. Watching Vinny across the bar casually laughing made him want to scream. He seemed so unfussed by the lack of intimacy. He had carefully kept his distance in a way that no one would have been able to notice unless they were paying very close attention, but the lack of small touches were the first thing Ricky had started to miss. In combination with the groans Vin made as he’d taken a spoonful of his melt in the middle fondant that night his mind had been racing a mile a minute. It wasn’t just about the sex but he didn’t know how to explain why exactly he needed Vin so much. He wanted more than anything to feel his arms wrapped around him, to kiss his lips, listen to the sound of his heartbeat as they fell asleep tangled together. 

The argument had been so muted Ricky had barely realised what had happened. Vinny had pulled the seat belt across himself in the car after they’d been out for dinner casually asking if it was okay to flirt in front of your other half quite so openly. It was an accusation. Something that needed to be corrected and Vin had found the perfect tool to do so. It had sounded like a joke when he’d explained that it was just to cool him off but three days later he was far from cool. He wanted to beg Vinny in front of everyone to just take him home because there was no one else who mattered. It had certainly done the trick in refocusing his attention - his eyes had been fixed on one person all night. Vinny sauntered back from the bar with a content smile, a sprite in one hand for himself and a glass of red wine for Ricky. He had been resistant to leaving the house but clearly had started to enjoy himself laughing and making jokes with everyone else. 

“Are you okay?” Vinny’s hand lingered on Rick’s shoulder, squeezing slightly before sliding down to his forearm making skin on skin contact for the first time in days. The cold touch from the condensation on his drink sent a shiver up his spine and his heartbeat suddenly picked up pace. Their eyes met in the dim lighting of the corner booth but it was clear that something had changed. "I'm okay" Ricky looped his arm through Vin's intertwining their fingers under the table. It was such a simple gesture. It seemed so innocent wanting to hold his hand but it was almost instinctual as Ricky edged as close to him as possible. He could feel the heat radiating from Vinny’s body and it was more intoxicating than the wine. He felt light headed, the room spinning as he watched the man beside him animatedly talk pausing every so often to meet his eye. It felt like insanity that one person could have so much of him. 

“Do you remember?” Vinny nudged while everyone else turned to look at Ricky for an answer but the sudden silence made it obvious that he’d barely been paying attention. He’d been too busy trying to decipher Vin’s expressions to understand what had convinced him to end the punishment. “I’m sorry…” He shrugged his shoulders in response - the conversation moving on quickly without him. Vin gave a meaningful smile before leaning forward so no one else would hear what he was saying. "What do you want me to do to you first?" His hand found its way to Ricky's thigh, his grip closed around him almost like a vice. The words sent a shiver up his spine as he straightened up realising any movement just placed him even more into Vinny’s grasp. No one would have noticed a thing because without missing a beat he was back to talking about the game up on the screens. 

“I’ll be right back” Ricky excused himself from the table feeling dizzy as he followed the signs leading to the restroom. He felt drunk though he had barely touched his wine all night. When he looked at his reflection in the mirror it took a moment for his eyes to focus. His pale cheeks were flushed, his entire body reacting to the way Vinny had decided to tease him. Speaking of the devil. Ricky met his eye as he appeared behind him in the mirror; he checked each of the stalls before moving to the sink beside him. He hadn’t looked at Rick once simply just washing his hands while he was being watched like a hawk. Vinny smirked to himself, drying them off and squeezing the lotion from the counter into the centre of his palm as if there was no other reason for him to be there. “Can I kiss you?” Ricky asked in a small voice turning to face him. 

“Is that all you want?” Vinny raised his eyebrows at him leaning against the counter with his palms clasped together in front of him. Ricky nodded at him, licking his lips in anticipation of finally kissing him after days of thinking about it. His skin prickled as warmth spread engulfing him and he felt himself blush again. Vinny tilted his head forward, lips brushing against his light as a feather leaving him wanting more before he quickly pulled away. “More” Ricky begged, almost groaning with the frustration filling his bloodstream. He couldn’t recall ever wanting anything as much as he wanted Vinny in that moment. He chuckled at the desperation as he moved back in for another kiss, his hands working on undoing Ricky’s jeans at the same time. He tried to pull away but Vin’s grip didn’t let up. “Stay still baby” Vinny hissed, slapping him firmly across the cheek reminding him of his place as the stinging sensation went straight to his cock. 

Ricky gasped closing his eyes totally lost in the moment, his mind going blank, forgetting about the fact that anyone could have walked in on them. Vin’s hand was slicked from the lotion closing around his cock with a tight grip getting him worked up immediately. “Is this what you were thinking about, baby? Did you want me to touch you here?” He asked in a low voice as he began stroking at an even pace. Ricky sighed, not able to form sentences wishing he could tell Vinny how unfair he was being. “Look how hard you are for me.” He tutted, picking up his pace before abruptly pulling his hand away. “We should get back to the game though.” Ricky had been biting into his lower lip in order to silence himself but was now panting. “Sir please...Please let me cum” Vinny had already started to walk away, his hands casually tucked into the pockets of his faded black jeans. He turned back to glare at him over his shoulder. “Don’t you dare. I will do the honours when we get home. Clean yourself up and get back to the table.” 

Ricky did up his jeans uncomfortable in all of his clothes wanting to rip them off while thinking about the least arousing things to deal with the tightness against the zipper. He splashed cold water on his face, checking in the mirror to see if Vin had left a mark where he had slapped him. (Though luckily there was nothing visible). He knew he had to go hang out with their friends and act as if nothing was going on but he felt disoriented when he eventually made it back to his seat. "Feeling okay?" Ryan asked with a concerned expression - caught off guard by how pale he looked. Ricky just nodded glancing at Vinny then back again as if checking for approval. "If you don't feel well, we can head home" Vin offered rubbing his back sympathetically. No one would have believed what the sweet as sugar Vinny in front of them was doing to him. "That would be great, sorry guys" Ricky agreed, crossing his fingers that he didn't sound too eager. 

They made the way back to the car but Vinny didn't say a word to address what had happened in the bar. Ricky kept his cold blue gaze fixed on him waiting for the storm to break. "Did you learn your lesson?" Vinny asked as he settled into the driver side still not looking at him. "Yes" He nodded inching towards the edge of the passenger seat to show he was willing to do anything required to be in his good graces again. "What did you learn exactly?" The question lingered in the air between them weighing heavy on the mood. “That I’m yours. Only yours.” Vin finally met his eye, pleased with the answer he had been given. “That’s right, you’re mine. Got it?” He wrapped his fingers around Ricky’s throat pulling him in and leaning across the centre console to give him the deeply passionate kiss he had been craving. “Thank you” It felt liberating in the strangest of ways letting Vin reduce him to a possession, a plaything. 

“I want you to touch yourself, but you’re not allowed to cum.” Vinny ordered in a gravelly voice before turning over the engine. Ricky settled back in his seat, slowly undoing his jeans and pushing them down his thighs. He spat into his hand, grasping a hold of his cock with his eyes fixed on Vin. He was concentrating on the road, his jaw clenched, his long hair falling in the way. He hated when people talked about the way he looked but Ricky didn’t know where to begin to describe how sublime he was focused in the amber of the street lights. Even in the moments of humiliation he managed to romanticize him. They slowed at a red and the fact that anyone could have looked in panicked him for a moment. He went to cover up but Vinny stopped him. “No keep going. I want them to see what a needy little slut you are - couldn’t even wait to get home.” 

“Yes Sir” Ricky glanced out the window to check no one was getting an eye full, continuing to stroke himself feeling the thrill pulsing through his body. He was getting closer to the edge but knew that he hadn’t been given the go ahead to finish. Switching to barely making contact as his hand moved in the same upward and downward motion to give Vin a show. The fact they were almost home was the only salvation. He was aching and unable to focus on anything else than how incredible the release to come would feel. The familiar knot tightening in his stomach. The streets passed by in a blur each time he opened his eyes waiting to feel the car slow down to properly look around and start begging to finish. “You’re doing really good, baby.” Vinny flashed a smile at him as they pulled into the driveway. “Please can I...?” His head rolled back against the seat. “Since you asked so nicely, go ahead.” 

With Vinny watching him, Ricky picked up the pace roughly tugging at his cock pushing himself past the point of return quickly. His breath came in gasps as he fell over the edge into oblivion feeling a primal hum escape his body. Covering his hand in a sticky warmth as he worked himself down from the high. Collapsing he turned his attention to Vin - who looked as smug as ever before pressing a kiss against his lips. “Clean up and meet me upstairs.” He handed him a handkerchief from the glove compartment climbing out of the car heading towards the front door. When Ricky finally made it to the bedroom he could see that Vinny was standing at the end of the bed in nothing but his boxers with the collar in one hand and a leash in the other. He was nowhere near done with Ricky for the night and the thought made him feel weak. Vinny’s stamina had always been a double edged sword. 

“Strip” Rick’s legs felt like jelly as he followed the instructions placing himself on his knees in front of Vin so he could put the collar on and attach the leash pulling him roughly toward himself as he stepped back towards the bed. Vinny sat himself down on the end releasing his thick, hard cock from the final fabric restraint. Another tug of the metallic chain had his face between Vin’s thighs clearly indicating what he should have been doing. Ricky glanced up taking his cock into his mouth with no hesitation, sucking and stroking him deeper and deeper into his throat. The guttural sounds didn’t stop him knowing that Vinny trusted him to know his own limits. “Did you miss sucking cock?” He asked with a laugh at how keen he was to please, twisting a handful of hair in his grip. Ricky hummed sending the vibration through him that made him throb harder in his mouth.

“Only yours” Ricky gasped, pulling back looking up at him, wiping the spit from the edge of his lip with the back of his hand. “I only want yours.” Vinny smiled at him, pleased with the feedback. He had certainly figured out the right things to say. “Lay back” He followed the instructions and laid down on the carpet, feeling himself sink into the softness looking up at the man hovering over him. Vin’s hand worked his cock in fast pumps pushing himself closer and closer to cumming. Ricky knew from the way his body tensed, his lips parting letting out a soft gasp, his eyes closing as he finally let go spilling across Rick's stomach. Vinny laid down beside him, pressing kisses to his lips before he pulled back. He ran two fingers through the mess he’d left on his skin pushing them into Rick’s mouth to let him lick them clean. He greedly lapped up what he was given as Vinny repeated the process a few more times for his own entertainment. 

“I don’t think anyone would believe me if I told them how filthy you are” Ricky mused tilting his head to look at Vin. Who by this point was laying with his limbs stretched out like a starfish ready to fall asleep enjoying the carpet beneath his bare skin. His green eyes were wide in a way that proclaimed complete innocence despite everything he had done in just the last few hours. “I am filthy. But it’s why you love me.” He chimed softly, returning to being the tender version of himself that everyone else saw. The version of him that Ricky had fallen for when they’d first met all of those years ago. “I love you for that...and so many other reasons.” Rick agreed as he interlocked their fingers together as if it was a sign of something else, something bigger. “I love you too,” Vinny replied, making no move to get up just letting the atmosphere settle into the afterglow.

“But don’t tell anyone about this, it’s our little secret...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you have any suggestions or ideas of what you'd like to be covered... Let me know ;)


	10. Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It clearly wasn't enough for Vinny who pressed the button again, holding it down as an extra measure to really make Ricky squirm. "I'm going to kill you" he hissed in Vin's ear before turning back to the interviewer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next someone enjoys being called daddy a bit much...

(Electric) 

Vinny leant back in his seat smiling politely as Chris spoke animatedly about the things that'd inspired him during the song writing process. It was the fifth interview of the day and he had heard the answer four times already, but he just gritted his teeth reminding himself that it was a part of his job. There was one positive. Ricky had been completely at his mercy for the past two hours and it was starting to show. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, a bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck almost in slow motion. Vinny wasn’t entirely sure where the idea had come from, but he'd felt a strange feeling swelling in his chest when he’d held the remote control in his hand. He slid his fingers into his jacket pocket, clicking the button he knew would make Ricky uncomfortable almost immediately. It took all of his self control not to laugh at the way he pretended to space out mid-answer as the jolt of electricity surged over the head of his cock. 

"Sorry what was I saying? Ah yes…The process for this album was definitely quite different for me, as I've grown and changed, the process has changed." Ricky cleared his throat, shifting in his seat giving Vinny a cold look over his shoulder. He had no idea why he had agreed to test out the toys Vin had bought off a deep, dark fetish site. It had been an interesting possibility until they had sat down to do press for the tour. He also had no idea why he had trusted Vinny to keep it professional during the interviews but he had almost jumped out of his skin at the first shock as he’d been answering a question about the cover art. The settings were low as it was just a test but it had been enough to make him give Vin an unhappy look. Every time he saw the glee on his partner's face, he found himself wanting to scream about how inappropriate it was. Chris had resumed his position at the centre of attention giving him a breather. 

It clearly wasn't enough for Vinny who pressed the button again, holding it down as an extra measure to really make Ricky squirm. "I'm going to kill you" he hissed in Vin's ear before turning back to the interviewer. The threat didn't phase him, he gave a bright, butter wouldn't melt smile and leant over to straighten the bulky coat Rick was wearing to make sure it was covering his lap. "I don't think you will." He replied in a low voice. The interviewer wrapped up, thanking them all for their time before preparing for the next band suggesting they should move out of the seats as quickly as possible. As they all scattered in search of food and naps, Vinny dragged Ricky into the nearest supply closet. He pushed him against the door in the tiny space with a surprising amount of force and pulled his coat apart to reveal the telling bulge in his tight jeans. “You’re lucky I have a good poker face.” Ricky tutted to show his irritation. 

He couldn’t help the slight quiver in his breath, he had started to ache from the tightness of his clothes and the device attached to his cock. Ricky wanted more than anything to push Vinny to the floor and force him to endure an electric shock or two but he felt weak leaning back against the door for support. “Poor baby... I’m nowhere near done with you yet.” Vin’s hands were square on his shoulders holding him up, as he debated what he was going to do next. A familiar kind of darkness flashed in his eyes as he silently landed on his answer. He pulled something out of his pocket, holding it up for Ricky to see before testing it out. It looked a wand, from a kids costume but from the way Vinny trained it down his chest he knew that was unlikely. “Are we now doing Harry Potter cosplay? This has gotten a little elaborate.” Ricky raised an eyebrow at him, regretting it as he felt a shock against his stomach. 

“Something like that” Vinny shrugged, pushing his coat off and tugging at his t-shirt indicating that he should take it off. Ricky obliged, his hands shaking slightly as he peeled off the fabric between them. Anticipating the next request he pulled off his jeans and his boxers leaving him standing completely naked in the centre of the poorly lit cupboard. “Are you going to torture me professor?” He kept pushing knowing that he had the ability to get under Vinny’s skin just as much as he could get under his. “I was thinking about it” He smiled sweetly. “But I was worried you might not be able to take it.” It was a challenge, it was supposed to make him beg for it to be over but Ricky stayed tight lipped. He knew that Vinny would get his way no matter how he responded, so why give him the satisfaction. “You’re doing better than me” He clicked his tongue lifting the remote control out of his pocket. 

“You’re such a Slytherin.” Ricky shook his head much to Vinny’s irritation. “I’m a Gryffindor...don’t even.” He pressed the button, his eyes fixed on Rick’s waist watching in awe at the reaction. He almost collapsed forward, a groan leaving his lips having momentarily forgotten what it would feel like. The cap was digging into his skin and the tightness was starting to become painful around his hard cock. He glanced up at Vinny hoping that he would read the expression on his face but he seemed to be enjoying it far too much. “I could do it again, or you could admit you were wrong and I am in fact a Gryffindor.” Ricky chuckled, shaking his head in defiance, gritting his teeth preparing for the zap that was inevitably coming. Vinny pressed the wand against his shoulder, clicking the button watching as he shivered falling forward into his arms. 

He rested his head against Vinny's shoulder, clinging to his waist shivering from the shocks and the cold. Ricky knew how to get Vin to do what he wanted. He was easy to manipulate, even when he thought he was the one in control. It only ever took one carefully placed plea, a flutter of his eyelashes or a pout to get to him. He could never resist it. Rick inched closer, pressing his body against Vinny to try and warm up. "Daddy please" He pleaded in a low voice, running his fingers down Vin's back. It did the trick - he could almost immediately feel his stance soften. "Oh baby" his fingers tangled in Ricky's hair, pulling his head back so he could look into his eyes. "That looks so painful" Vinny wrapped his other hand around his cock. Ricky gasped, shuddering at the sudden contact on his engorged member. He gave a few rough strokes before removing the electrostimulation toy attached to the head. The sudden rush of blood made him tip forward again, falling into Vinny. 

"Please daddy, please" he moaned onto Vin's ear. "I know baby, I know" He responded softly, pushing him back against the door and kissing him slowly. Pulling away, Vinny spat into his hand before returning to stroking Ricky until he was a whimpering mess clinging onto him. The aching completely overwhelmed him, he had needed it so much and Vinny was whispering filthy things to him as he sped up. It had taken all of his self control not to think about the growing pressure between his legs while they had been in a group but now it was the only thing his brain could focus on. The tightness coiled in his core as he focused on the feeling of Vinny’s hand, his lips against his neck as his teeth sunk into the delicate flesh. “Cum for me baby” Vin urged in a husky low voice, picking a rough pace to push him right to the edge.

The light had started to dance behind Ricky’s closed eyes as he struggled for each breath, attempting to silence himself so no one on the other side of the door could hear them. He bit into Vinny’s shoulder as he came completely undone. His mind went blank as the waves of ecstasy overwhelmed him. Vin didn’t move letting his heart beat slow and his breathing return to normal until he was completely limp against him. It was a satisfying finish to a morning of teasing and he couldn’t help but smile to himself as Ricky pulled back to look at him in a sleepy haze. “Do you feel better?” Vinny asked softly, brushing a hand across his cheek. Rick gave a nod, sinking to his knees without ceremony and working on undoing Vinny’s belt. He felt exhausted but it was almost an automatic action as he began working the zipper of his jeans. 

Ricky stroked him carefully, watching his hand move in perfect time and listening to the sighs escaping Vin’s lips as confirmation he was making all the right moves. Though it simply felt like a means to an end. He normally would have taken enjoyment in pushing Vinny over the edge but right now he felt like he'd already vacated his body and muscle memory had taken over. Vinny seemed to be enjoying it just the same; his hands tangled in Rick’s hair, humming as he pulsed. At this point he was nothing more than a warm, wet mouth to fuck. With the advantage of knowing exactly what he liked and how he liked it. Ricky closed his eyes letting his jaw go slack, pushing himself to keep going sensing that Vin was getting close from the way he was shifting restlessly. His body was giving off all the warning signs that he was reaching oblivion. 

“Fuck” He growled as he came, filling Ricky’s mouth with a flood of familar warmth, his whole body convulsing from the release. Vinny stepped back with a loud exhale, whistling in satisfaction, reaching to gather up Rick’s clothes from the floor by his feet. He leant down pressing a kiss against his lips - a sign of tenderness amongst all of the torture. “You did so good baby” He mumbled, handing him his clothes back and gently stroking his cheek. “Thanks daddy…” Ricky smirked as he stood up to pull his jeans back up, enjoying the way Vinny rolled his eyes. “It did the trick, so you can’t hate it all that much?” It was unclear if he was a question or a statement but Vin paused to consider it. “I guess I didn’t despite it. It’s not the worst thing on the planet. Why do you want me to be your daddy?” He giggled at the notion as he ran his fingers through his long hair, wincing slightly as he reached a knot. 

“I just like the way it sounds,” Ricky shrugged, pulling his coat around his shoulders. Vinny clicked his tongue as he considered it again with a bit more seriousness this time. “I guess if you want to call me that I won’t object.” He replied quietly surprised with the words leaving his lips. Ricky gave him a tired smile, pulling him closer and kissing him, wanting to steal as much of the borrowed time as they had before someone came looking for them. “Daddy it is, then” he mumbled under his breath. “You did sound especially needy...I liked that.” Vinny replied with a sly smile. With one last lingering moment wrapped up in their own atmosphere they stepped back out into the empty hallway. Everyone had made it back to the bus, looking at them with suspicion but not saying anything about the disappearing act they had pulled after the interview. 

Ricky collapsed onto the sofa, watching the random episode of The Office that Chris had put on. Exhaustion seemed to weigh him down as he felt himself finally relax - everyone seemed distracted by something not noticing the small glances Vinny was giving him over his laptop. He kept his eyes on the TV not wanting to get caught out in front of everyone. “I think I’m going to have an early night” Ricky announced, stretching with a loud yawn. No one seemed particularly fussed by the announcement wishing him a good night as he made his way to his bunk. He kicked off his shoes, climbing under the covers feeling better almost instantly as he sunk into the mattress. His entire body felt sore from the day’s adventures and he was more than ready to fall asleep. Ricky's eyes snapped open at the rustling sound as the curtain was pulled back. As much as he wanted to groan in frustration, he shifted slightly as Vinny clambered in to lay beside him.

Ricky didn't move waiting for Vin to get comfortable as he inched closer, resting his head in the crook of his neck. "You're so warm" he mumbled, wrapping his arm around Rick, pressing his lips against his skin. There was something in his voice that told Ricky exactly what he wanted. It was thicker somehow - deeper - filling his consciousness like a resounding alarm. He brushed soft fingertips across Ricky's chest following an invisible path that only he could see. That was his cue. Ricky knew that when he started these well rehearsed moves that Vin was in the mood. "Vinny, I'm exhausted" He groaned, turning away trying to put space between them in the small bed. "I'll be quick I promise" He smoothed a hand down his back, gently biting the back of Ricky's shoulder. "Vin no… I really just need to sleep." He shook him off, moving even further away, almost pressed flush against the wall in an attempt to escape his touch. 

"Then what was that big show and dance about coming to bed?" Vinny hissed, not giving up and sliding a cold hand beneath his shirt. He was smirking almost certain that it would do the trick but finding himself horribly disappointed. "I said it because I'm exhausted and want an early night. I said no Vin." Ricky turned to face him, his eyes glowing in the dim light to let him know that he was serious about the words coming out of his mouth. Vinny pulled his hand back, pouting slightly out of confusion unsure of what to do. He had never seen Ricky look at him in that way before and stung more than it should have done. Vin rolled to lay on his back letting out a wistful sigh. "Whatever you want." Despite the panic filling him, the words sounded hollow even to Ricky's ears. He was an imposing presence taking up space in the centre of the bed making it impossible to rest. 

"Can you please go?" His voice was small and filled with self doubt but Vinny heard him clearly. Without a word he slipped out of the bunk, pulling the curtain back across leaving Ricky in darkness. He laid back, closing his eyes attempting to sleep but realising it would be impossible. He and Vin rarely fought but when they did the blowups often lasted days. He could almost picture how frosty he would be for the next few days and it made him feel a cocktail of conflicting emotions. He was angry that he'd had to kick Vinny out, he felt guilty for not just telling him in the storage cupboard that he'd been completely worn out and the never ending aching to want to be by his side. With a sigh, Ricky tossed the covers aside climbing out into the quiet bus and making his way to the kitchen. If there was no way he was going to sleep, he decided he might as well attempt to do some editing for the latest tour update. 

Much to his surprise, Vinny was sitting at the booth, staring blankly at the phone cradled in his hand. "Can't sleep?" There was a slight tone in his voice that Ricky did his best to ignore. "I never can sleep when we're fighting" he replied in a low voice moving into the seat opposite him. "Me neither'' Vinny nodded in agreement, putting his phone down and out of the way. The table was small, their legs bumping against each other and almost out of instinct Vinny seemed to flinch, rocking back slightly. He was still sensitive from the rejection earlier that night despite knowing rationally that he had been in the wrong for pushing when Ricky had said no. Taking a sip of his water, he cleared his throat deciding to finally speak. "I'm sorry, I should have listened when you said no...I shouldn't have kept pushing. And I definitely shouldn't have gotten annoyed with you. I feel like shit about it." He gave a shrug, taking Ricky's hands into his own. "Please punch me if I'm ever that much of an asshole again because I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid" Ricky shook his head, giving him a small smile before leaning across the table to press his lips against Vinny's. He pulled back with his cool blue eyes narrowed against the overhead lights. "You're occasionally an insatiable, horny jerk but you're my insatiable horny jerk…"


End file.
